Cheating Gets You No Where
by Sefrion
Summary: Sasuke has cheated on her for the last time. He begged her to stay, but it was fruitless. Five years later he finds out she is back, and with the biggest surprise he had ever recieved. Ready or not, daddy. LEMON IN FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Prologue: Take A Bow

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I id, though. I also do not own "Take A Bow". It belongs to the singer Rihanna.

Summery: Sasuke wants Sakura back. But will she let him back in after she finds him kissing Ino? Sakura x Sasuke Songfic

Most of this story is in Sasuke's POV!

_**TAKE A BOW SASUKE!**_

Sakura sat on her bed, rethinking what she had seen (and read) earlier that day.

_**Flashback**_

Sakura was cleaning the house. She went into his study to pick up a few things. She started to clean his desk and saw a letter in a females handwriting. On it was her boyfriends name. She slowly started to open it. Then she pulled the note out of the envelope. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she read it:

_Dear Sasuke, _

_You told me that you would dump Sakura. I know that you hate to hurt people, but she is getting in the way of us being happy. She's just a fan girl that does not deserve a minute of your time! Dump her already. She always thinks that she has it good! She's a medic nin, boys love her, she even has her own FANCLUB! Let one of them have her! She also trained under the Hokage! She has everything! I hate it when she walks around with you holding her hand! It's awful! I always see that as me. You told me that we would be that way soon. What ever happened to that promise? I'll be waiting for her to leave in order for me and our child to come. Yes, it is true. I am pregnant. Sakura is so dumb not to notice that it is your child. She was the medic that examined me. Please finish up your business with her and come back to me._

_Love always, Ino_

She stared at the note a while longer and heard the door open. Quickly she put it down and left the study.

"Sasuke? We need to talk."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes. I don't think that this, that we are working out. I want to break up."

"W-what? W-why?"

"You have a child that needs you. I'm not pregnant. Besides, Ino is waiting for you to dump me. I just did the both of you a favor."

"Sakura, I..."

"Don't you even say it. I know what you are going to say. 'Sakura, I love you. It's not what it looks like!' or 'Sakura, I'm sorry. I'll break it off with her'. It's always the same thing. This is the same thing as with Karin. I forgave you that time, and the three times before it. This time I would be a fool not to cut it off. I'm sorry Sasuke. It's over." Sakura walked past him and out of the door.

Sasuke watched her go with sadness flowing through is dark eyes.

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura heard a soft knock on her front door.

"GO AWAY!"

"Sakura, please. Forgive me."

"Good bye Sasuke..."

Ino watched Sasuke as he pounded on Sakura's door. Next to her sat a stunned Naruto.

The two parties listened to Sakura as she told him that it was the end, that they were over for good.

I wonder who it was this time." Naruto stated.

"Me."

Naruto looked at Ino and away. "I don't know why you would do that. Sakura had complete trust in you. You were her best friend. She'll never forgive you."

Ino looked at the once-couple, regret shining clear in her eyes.

Sakura leaned against the door as Sasuke pounded on the door. Wanting to talk to her.

"Sakura! I'm really sorry! Please, just let me explain! I love you! I don't want to loose

you!"

"Stop playing with my heart Sasuke! I'm tired of you. You've done this 4 other times. I can't forgive you!"

"Please! I swear! This will never happen again! I need you!"

"NO! Even if you cheated on me, it had to be my best friend! Why Sasuke? Why Ino?"

"She was just there. I was drunk! I swear! I would never do this to you!"

"Kiota, Ten Ten, Hinata, Karin, and now Ino! Were you drunk with all of those girls! I don't think so you back stabber!"

"Sakura! I'm sorry! I love you! I don't want those girls! Forgive me! I want to be with you! I promise. Never again. It won't happen again!"

"Liar!" Sakura walked away from the door and to her bedroom, laying down once more.

Sasuke stood next to the window to her room. He started to climb the vines, planning on making love to her. He wanted her to forget it all. He wanted her back in his life. Not just for now, but forever.

Inside, Sakura heard him. He was doing the same thing he did when her parents didn't allow them to date. He was climbing the got up and ran around her room, gathering up his clothes.

Sasuke heard the window above him open

"She's letting me in?"

He looked up and saw something fall out of the widow. It landed on his face.

"Hey! I can't see!"

"I know. That is the point!

"AHHHHH" He lost his balance and fell of the side of the house.

Ino flinched and Naruto muttered a "good job Sakura".

Sasuke walked off just as the sprinklers came on. He stopped and looked behind him. This would be his last chance to prove it to her...

"I LOVE YOU!"

"GO AWAY!"

"Sakura..." he whispered, "I need you to forgive me."

She was gone. This was the end. The last time was the final straw. She meant it when she told him that this had been his last chance. He just thought she loved him like she used to and wouldn't care...

Sakura put a note out.

_Sasuke, _

_This is my final good bye. I don't want to ever see you again. I just have one thing to say. Congratulation. I never thought that you would be the one to put me back together, then pull me apart. Congrats on being a great pretender._

_Sakura_

"SAKURA! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Save it!"

"Sakura!"

He watched as the garage opened. He looked as her 1955 Olds Super 88 started to roll out. It was the car that he had given her. She said she liked older cars, now she was leaving in it. As soon as he saw the whole thing, it stopped. She stepped out of the car and threw the keys at him.

"You can have it back."

"I don't want it."

"Neither do I."

"Keep it. I'm going."

She then drove out her 2005 Porsche and drove down the road.

He watched her until she was out of view.

Ino and Naruto walked out of their hiding place.

"Now we can be together Sasuke-kun!"

"Go away, Ino! You messed up my life! I'm nothing without Sakura! I will love her more than any girl I meet! ALWAYS!" He got in his car and drove in the opposite way than Sakura went.

"You lost a lover and best friend, I lost a brother and best friend. I think I've got it harder than you, Ino. They were the first people to except me." Naruto glared at the crying girl and walked off.

XXXX iIiIi lLlLloOoOovVvVveEeEe XXXX

Okay, This was VERY short! I'm not going to do that character thing that I did because I happen to be EXTREMELY lazy! LOL REVIEW!


	2. Sakura's Five Years

_**I would like to thank: alexxsakura, Xanie, Marley Edward 4ever Dolphinbreeze, and Veroxion for encouraging me to make this a full out story!!**_

**SUMMARY:** After Sakura finds out that Sasuke has been cheating on her with Ino, she leaves. Five years later she comes back. There's just on twist. There is a boy with her. And he posses the Sharigan. Sasu/Saku

**RATING:** M (might have lemon. I don't know yet.)

**WARNINGS:** swearing

**WHY: **My reviewers in "Take A Bow Sasuke" wanted to keep going, so I did!!

**PAIRINGS: **Sakura/Sasuke Naruto/Hinata Neji/TenTen Ino/Lazy Ass… I MEAN SHIKAMARU!! (My bad…) Hehe I'm not a big Shikamaru/Temari fan…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the show Naruto. It, in fact, is owned by the very talented Masashi Kishimoto. She is the originator and does the drawings. I would never be able to do that. I'm wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy too lazy. It kind of reminds me of a certain pineapple haired ingenuous leaf ninja!!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This chapter is what happened in the five years that Sakura was gone. It will help in the future. Just remember, everyone, I write stories on the spot. It is impossible for me to do drafts or prewriting. I write what I am thinking at the time. Please enjoy the story.

**REVIEWERS: **Akira Blossom, black and beautiful, '-MiKaTa-Sama-', Ryn729, Mello-MattLiveOn4ever, Yami Uchiha, Uchiha Ichigo123, Kaydreams, emeraldvanvanessa, MidnightShodow909, Far Away Memories, kurenaiyuuhi15, Ashuurii, Pinky

**Ryn729: **In this story it is in our time, but also they also have all of their jutsus. They just can't jump high or run fast. That's all really.

**Mello-MattLiveOn4ever: **You are my all tuime favorite author on this site!! Thank you for reading!!

**Ashuurii:** This is the same prologue, but I decided to expand it farther. I decided to keep it as a one shot for the people that don't want it to go on. Yes, it is the same thing, though. Good job on recognizing it!!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Year One:**

Sakura was in immense pain. She hadn't expected that having a child would hurt this much, but she was anti-abortion, so she had no choice. How she wished Sasuke was here with her.

"Just a few more pushes!!" A random nurse called.

"IIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT HHHHHUUUURRRRTTTTTTTTSSSSS!!"

"One more push!!"

Sakura pushed and space out for a minute. She was only brought back to earth when she heard the sound of a baby crying. She looked up to see her new born baby boy looking at her. He already had his dad's dark hair

"What will you name him, ma'am?"

"I don't know."

"We need to know as soon as you figure it out."

"Okay."

**Year two:**

"Good job!! You would make daddy so proud if he was here, Daichi _(means "Great first son" or "Great land")_." She looked at her son as he wobbled over to herself. She could see a bit of red in his eyes. The Sharigan was trying to show it self. She looked at her son and saw a flash of her past lover.

'Sasuke…'

**Year Three:**

"Mama?"

"Hm?" She had got used to him talking. He started about halfway through his second year.

"Where Papa?"

"He's on a vacation."

"When he come back?"

"I don't know, Daichi. I don't know." She walked over to him and engulfed him in a strong embrace. "Mama loves you very much."

"Love Mama."

She smiled and finished up the dishes and put them away.

**Year four:**

"Mama!!"

"What's wrong baby?"

"My eyes are red."

"What??"

"And they have bwack in them? Are my eyes broken?"

"No. That is just like your Papa."

"When will Papa come home?"

"I don't know. Right now though, it's bath time!!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

**Year five:**

_Sakura,_

_I hope you are coming back. Sasuke is a wreck. He is worse than ever. Please come home to us._

_Tsunade_

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"What that?"

"A letter."

"Fwom who?"

"An old friend." She looked at her son and smiled. "I think that it is about time to meet your Papa."

"WHERE IS HE??"

"We are going to go to him."

"Oh. Are we gonna see you friend?"

"Yes. Her name is _Tsunade_. She is like my Mama since I never had one."

"My grandma?"

"Yup."

_Two months later they arrived in Konoha._

The two walked out of the airport and into the streets. Sakura looked around to find Tsunade, but only saw her secretary, Shizune.

"SHIZUNE!!"

"Sakura!!"

"Where is Tsunade?"

"She had a meeting with a few other majors."

"Mama?"

Shizune looked to the small boy and her eyes opened in shock. "Sakura? Is this _his_ kid?"

"Yes."

"Ino lied to him you know. She was never pregnant."

"I should have known. I was going to tell him that night that I was pregnant, but I found that, so I didn't tell him."

"I see. Sasuke won't talk to anyone, you know."

"That's nothing new."

"Not even to Naruto. He just goes to work and goes home. He doesn't do anything else."

"He will once he sees that he has a son. How is Ino? Did she finally marry Sasuke?"

"Shikamaru."

"Huh?"

"Ino married Shikamaru. She's not the same either. In fact, even Naruto is somewhat quiet, for him anyways."

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" That was all Sakura heard before she felt herself being pulled into a tight hug.

"Naruto! Put me down! You're scaring Daichi!!"

"Huh? Who's Daichi? If he's your boyfriend…"

"He's mine and Sasuke's son!"

"TEME HAS A SON!!"

"NARUTO! Be quiet! I don't want everyone to know!"

"You are going to tell him, right?"

"OF CORSE!! He's always wanted a son. I bet that he will be happy."

"Teme has a girlfriend. She is very evil. WAY JEALOUS, TOO!! Her name is Karin. She's not even pretty!! No ones as pretty as Hinata anyways!!"

"Ahh… You finally figured it out I take it?"

"Yeah. She doesn't stutter anymore!! Or faint!!" He said, a proud look clear on his shining face. "I'm going to ask her to marry me soon."

"REALLY!? I'll be there for you if you need help. Right now I need to get some rest. I'm very tired."

"OKAY!! Where are you going to go?"

"I'm planning on staying at a hotel before I can find a place to go." She said with a smile.

"You can stay with me!!"

"No, I can't."

"YES!!"

"Naruto. That is a kind offer, but I'm going to have to decline."

Naruto turned to Daichi. "What about you, kid? Do you want to stay at uncle Naruto's?"

Daichi nodded his head and ran up to Naruto. "Are you my Papa?"

Naruto froze, then turned to Sakura. "You didn't tell him about Sasuke?"

"I did. I said that he was quiet, rude and would be very kind to him. He is his son."

"Yeah." He turned back to Daichi. "No. I'm not your Papa. Your Papa is one of my friends, though. I'm your uncle."

"Okay. Mama. I want to go with uncle."

"Huh. Fine, You win Naruto."

"I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL TEME THAT YOU ARE BACK!!"

"No."

"What?"

"Do NOT tell Sasuke. I need to tell him about this. Naruto. SWEAR to me you won't tell!!"

"But…"

"NARUTO!"

"Fine. I swear. Can I at least drop hints?"

"No."

"Fine."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, so this is what happened to the time in the airport. I will do the same thing with Sasuke in the next chapter. My dad got married this morning at 9!! I was so happy!! I almost _cried_!! Well, please review!! So far, people are liking this story!! I am so proud!!


	3. Sasuke's Five Years

**SUMMARY:** After Sakura finds out that Sasuke has been cheating on her with Ino, she leaves. Five years later she comes back. There's just on twist. There is a boy with her. And he posses the Sharigan. Sasu/Saku

**RATING:** M (might have lemon. I don't know yet.)

**WARNINGS:** swearing, Sasuke is VERY out of character (ooc)!!

**WHY: **My reviewers in "Take A Bow Sasuke" wanted to keep going, so I did!!

**PAIRINGS: **Sakura/Sasuke Naruto/Hinata Neji/TenTen Ino/Lazy Ass… I MEAN SHIKAMARU!! (My bad…) Hehe I'm not a big Shikamaru/Temari fan…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the show Naruto. It, in fact, is owned by the very talented Masashi Kishimoto. She is the originator and does the drawings. I would never be able to do that. I'm wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy too lazy. It kind of reminds me of a certain pineapple haired ingenuous leaf ninja!! I don't own the song either!!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm sssssssssooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't been able to update. You see, my dad and his wife were on their honeymoon and I wasn't aloud to use the computer. I forgot to tell all of you. Hehe my bad. I promise that I will tell you next time. Please forgive me. Don't kill me, and READ!! Please enjoy this chapter… This chapter is what happened with Sasuke the five years that Sakura was gone. I hope that I can make it longer than the last. That would be a good idea…

_**In this story, Itachi and Sasuke don't hate eachother.**_

**REVIEWERS: **xoxoxoxoxox, PrissyNarutoLover4Ever, x0x0x0Raina-himex0x0x0x, k3mia, nicole1422, xx-tenshi-xx, '-MiKaTa-Sama-', emeraldvanvanessa, Mezzanottex3, LyssAU17, Crazyeyedchicken01, ladyDV011, sakura is #1, black and beautiful, Yami Uchiha, MidnightShadow909, Mello-MattLiveOn4ever, BluePetalDemon, SunriseHorizon, chinookchick, Dreamergirl92813, Pinky,xXLittleEmoVampiressXx

**Crazyeyedchicken01: **Yeah, I made Sakura a really forgiving person, but that was the final straw. It's going to take a lot for her to forgive Sasuke this time. Thank you for the review!!

**xx-tenshi-xx: **I'm a bit scared. I read your review and got scared. That's okay. You just like the story!! LOL. I'm glad that you like this story. Just, please don't put any of that… hehe. HERES YOU'RE UPDATE!! Oh, yeah. I didn't mean to sound rude. I just wanted to let you know that it was a bit scary…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**YEAR ONE**

Sasuke sat on his couch. In his hand he was holding a picture. Some one had taken it of him and Sakura on their first date. She was eating her ice cream and he was hugging her from behind. It was his first real smile. He always seamed to smile when she was around. He knew that he messed up this time. Sakura wasn't coming back this time.

BANG

BANG

BANG

"Sasuke-teme!! Let me in!!"

He ignored it. He looked back at the picture. He had held it everyday since she left. He didn't let anyone in. Not even Naruto.

"TEME!! LET ME IN!! WE NEED TO TALK!!"

"Go away."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"YOU SAID SOMETHING!! KIBA!! HE TALKED!"

"Hn."

"If you don't open this door, I will break it down!!"

"Dobe."

Naruto hit the door. "Kiba, Shikamaru! Help me!!"

"Woof!"

"Troublesome."

"JUST DO IT!"

There were three bangs and the door came crashing down. Naruto looked up at Sasuke. He was a total mess. It looked like hadn't changed, or even bathed, since _she_ left.

"Naruto. I want to talk to you. Alone."

Naruto told the others to leave.

"What?!"

"I found the perfect song for Sakura."

"And it is?"

He grabbed his acoustic guitar and started to sing.

**Before He Cheats By Carrie Underwood**

**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...  
And he don't know...**

"Why'd I do it? I knew that this would happen sooner or later."

"Teme, you got to listen to me. I think that she was sick."

"Why do you think that?"

"She was always throwing up."

"She was?"

"Yeah. You never did notice, did you?"

"No."

**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

"It tore me up the day she left. She tore me up. I haven't driven in that car since. I'm going to sell it."

**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know...**

"Every time my excuse was 'I was drunk'. Why did she believe it?"

"She loves you."

"I know. I love her too."

**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

"I'm never going to cheat on her again. You never do know what you have until it's gone."

"I wish that she would've picked me. Teme. I let it go, though."

**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...  
Ohh... before he cheats...**

"I want her back."

"Then get her."

Naruto walked out of the house and Sasuke thought.

**Flashback**

"I lied, Sasuke. I'm not pregnant. I never was. I just wanted you to leave Sakura."

"How could you do that to your best friend!!"

"She had what I wanted!!"

"Ino, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!! NOW!!"

"But…"

"GET OUT!!" Ino scurried out of the house.

**End Flashback**

That was the day that he found out that this whole thing was a big lie. Ino was being greedy and tricked him.

_**YEAR TWO**_

Sasuke was at the detective agency.

"I want to send out a detective to find a girl by the name of Sakura Haruno."

"It's good to see you outside for once, brother."

"Hello, Itachi."

"How are you doing?"

"Horrible."

"Ah… Sakura I'm guessing?"

"Yeah. She left."

"LEFT?! What did you do."

"I broke her heart."

"How did you manage to break the purest heart here?"

"I cheated on her with her best friend, and four other girls."

"Brother, I'll find her for you, but you have to mend her back together."

"Deal."

_**YEAR THREE**_

"I'm sorry. We could only find one person in the world, but she was dead."

"D-dead?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yes." The detective searched through his bag and took out a picture. Then he handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at the photo.

xXx

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

INTERMISION!!

xXx

The girl in the picture had dark, black hair and brown eyes. It wasn't her. Sakura was alive.

_**YEAR FOUR**_

Sasuke's girlfriend, Kiota, was trying to convince him to go to the park with her.

"Can we please take a walk?"

"Sakura would've understand that I want to stay home."

"SAKURA!! She's all you ever talk about!! Sakura this and Sakura that!! Here, there, left, right! IT'S ALWAYS SAKURA!!"

"…"

"I was one of the girls that you used!! I was one of the ones that you cheated with!! When we had sex, you MOAN _her_ name!! What about me!!"

"…"

"I'm leaving! This is the end!! GOODBYE!!"

"Sakura was a good girlfriend."

_**YEAR FIVE**_

Sasuke was sitting in his psychiatrist's office. He held up a picture of a pink blob.

"What do you see?"

"Sakura."

He held up a black paper. "What do you see?"

"Sakura."

The shrink sighed. "Sasuke. You need to get over this girl."

"I know. It's just so hard. I should have never cheated like that."

"Talk to me."

"I cheated on her four times. She kept letting me back, but the fifth was the final straw. She gave me back my car, got into hers and left. That was the last time that I had even heard of her. She doesn't talk to anyone around here anymore. I regret every one of those times. I'm lost without her smile. She had the brightest smile you ever saw. I have a picture of her." He pulled out his wallet and showed the shrink. "See. She was always happy." He smiled a bit at this. "The day she broke up with me, she had found a note addressed to me. It was from her best friend, Ino Yamanaka. She said that she was pregnant in the letter. Sakura threw it in my face and left. I tried so hard to get her back, but nothing I did helped. It was always hard for me to say sorry, but I did. I said that this was the last time. She said, and I quote, 'Sasuke, This is my final good bye. I don't want to ever see you again. I just have one thing to say. Congratulation. I never thought that you would be the one to put me back together, then pull me apart. Congrats on being a great pretender.' I loved her and I messed up."

"You need to think of the god times you had with her. Can you tell me any?"

"Yeah. One time we were at the park. She loved the park. We were eating ice cream and she got some on her cheak. She looked so cute when I licked it of. I was smirking and she was blushing. We asked this lady to take a picture of us. I hugged her from behind and she went on with her ice cream, not even noticing what was going on. She was perfect. Kind, helpful, she loved everyone. Once, she almost got something stolen. I beat the guy up. You know what she did?" The shrink said a quiet 'no'. "She made sure the guy was okay. She was everything that you could ever want in a girl She wasn't some slut or anything. She was just, Sakura."

"That's a good thing. Well, our time for today is done. I will see you next week." Sasuke nodded in response and left. On his way out, he turned on his cell phone. It vibrated, hinting a text message, and he opened it.

_We have a surprise for you Teme._

**What is it Dobe?**

_Come to my place and see._

**Just tell me.**

He didn't respond, so he just drove over to Naruto's. There was an unfamiliar car in the driveway. He knocked on the door and Naruto let him in.

"Go to my room. The surprise is in there. Oh, and try not to kill me when you are done."

Sasuke raised a suspicious eyebrow and went to Naruto's room. He opened the door and what, or rather who, he saw made his eyes widen.

"Sakura…"

XXX iIiIi lLlLloOoOovVvVveEeEe rRrRreEeEevVvVviIiIieEeEewWwWwsSsSs XXX

Ok. So, Sasuke saw Sakura. He hasn't seen her son yet. I was going to leave it hanging, but that would be mean. You guys would have known anyways… If you haven't yet, read my story What Does The Sharigan Mean To Her?

THANK YOU!!


	4. Long Time No See

**SUMMARY:** After Sakura finds out that Sasuke has been cheating on her with Ino, she leaves. Five years later she comes back. There's just on twist. There is a boy with her. And he posses the Sharigan. Sasu/Saku

**RATING:** M (might have lemon. I don't know yet.)

**WARNINGS:** swearing, Sasuke is VERY out of character (ooc)!!

**WHY: **My reviewers in "Take A Bow Sasuke" wanted to keep going, so I did!!

**PAIRINGS: **Sakura/Sasuke Naruto/Hinata Neji/TenTen Ino/Lazy Ass… I MEAN SHIKAMARU!! (My bad…) Hehe I'm not a big Shikamaru/Temari fan…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the show Naruto. It, in fact, is owned by the very talented Masashi Kishimoto. She is the originator and does the drawings. I would never be able to do that. I'm wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy too lazy. It kind of reminds me of a certain pineapple haired ingenuous leaf ninja!! I don't own the song either!!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **HELLO!! I'm so happy that you guys like my story!! I might turn it into a REAL one. I just have to change a few things around!! YAY!!

**REVIEWERS: **liljapangrl03, Dreamergirl92813, Darkblossom895, ladyDV011, XShinrin-chanX, SasuSaku13636, narutoalicefan, tsunadeismytwinsister, Ryn729, chinookchick, Pinky, Mello-MattLiveOn4ever

**Pinky: **I was so happy when I found out that you had this story bookmarked!! I was like Oh. My. GOD!! I'm happy that you like my story!!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**RECAP**_

Sakura just got back from her five years away. Sasuke just left his shrink. Naruto had him go to his home and sent him upstairs to his room for a surprise. Sasuke walked into the room and saw one person. He said a single word.

"Sakura."

_**END RECAP**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hello Sasuke."

"Sakura. Wh- You. Sakura."

"I have news for you."

At that moment a boy that looked like himself walked out from behind Sakura.

"Mama? Is this Papa?"

"Mama?"

"Sasuke this is Daichi."

"Daichi?"

"I have a lot to tell you about these past years."

"Well. You can start with him."

"Okay. The day that I found the note and broke up with was the day that I found out that I was pregnant."

"You left and you were pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Keep talking."

"Okay. I figured that you would want Ino's child and not fine, so I decided to lie and tell you that I wasn't even pregnant. You were never around to notice my constant throwing up and the slight grow in my stomach. At first I just thought that ate something, but on my checkup to the hospital that day, which _you_ missed, they told me. I was so happy. I could finally have a family with the man I love. I decided that I wanted to surprise you by cleaning the house. You know how nosy I am. I read the note from Ino and decided to break up with you before you found out about the child."

"Ino lied."

"Huh?"

"She was never pregnant. Even if she was, I would still have loved you."

"Okay. On with the story. Daichi started to grow and I noticed that he looked exactly like you. Down to the Sharigan in his eyes."

"He has Sharigan?"

"Yes. He always asked me about you. It wasn't until about two months ago that I decided, with a lot of _persuasion_ in a certain note, to come back. Tsunade gave me a five year leave and, I left. I knew that you would have to know about our son eventually."

"Sakura." Tears brimmed in his eyes. "Don't ever leave me again. I was a total wreck. I got so bad that I had to co sign my job with the dobe so I could have days off of work. I never let anyone talk to my. These past five years were miserable with out you here."

"I'm sorry. You had your heart broken once. Every time I found out about you and another girl, a small piece of heart got torn off." She picked up Daichi. "Do you want to hold our son?"

Sasuke nodded as tears leaked out the corner of his eyes. He took Daichi and just held on to him. Daichi looked at Sakura, his question clear in his eyes. Sakura nodded and he beamed. "PAPA!!"

"Hey, son. How are you?"

"Mommy said that you were an arrogant ass hole." He looked at him innocently. Sasuke looked at Sakura, who just blushed.

"Sakura! You gave son a potty mouth."

"Hehe sorry…" She looked at the two males and smiled. They truly loved each other. She snuck out to let them bond. As she walked to Naruto, she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"SAKURA!! How did teme take it?"

"He got soft and cried."

"Awe… Sakura-chan!! Don't cry!!"

"I can't help it. I'm just so happy that he didn't just push us out of his life. You should have seen him. He's so happy. I think that Daichi's father has officially gone soft!!"

"I agree."

A few minutes later, Sasuke walked down the steps smiling while Daichi lay asleep in his arms. He walked to Sakura and stared at her. Then he put Daichi on the couch. He stood up once more and embraced Sakura in a tight hug. "Sakura, I love you."

"I love you too."

"OKAY!! ENOUGH WITH THIS MUSSY STUFF!! TIME TO PARTY!"

"SHUT UP!!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled. They looked at each other and started to laugh. Then they looked back at Naruto, anger clear in their faces. "Daichi is asleep!!"

"Sorry!!" Naruto whispered/yelled. "Let's go talk outside."

The four of them **(I forgot to mention that Hinata is there)** walked to the back yard. It had about four cherry blossom trees (one planted for every time Sasuke cheated on Sakura. The reason that there was only four and not five is because Sakura took off before planting another.), two rose bushes, a few red wood trees, and right in the middle was a in ground pool (which had sparkling clear water in it!!). There was also a sand box, which was also in ground (in the grass).

"Wow. I forgot that I planted those. Do you think that I should plant another?"

"No. It's fine."

"What are the trees for?" Sasuke was utterly confused.

"Every time you cheated on me. They even have the girl's name on it."

"Oh. Look, Sakura, I'm sorry. I knew that I shouldn't have done any of this."

"Yeah." She turned to Hinata, tree number three **(HAHA That rhymes!!)**. "I forgive you. You have always been one of my best friends. Ino might have been the best, but I think that was so she could get to Sasuke. I don't want to see her again." She walked to Hinata and gave her a friendly hug.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I wasn't thinking strait."

"It's fine. I have to forgive this ass hole, but that's because we have a boy."

"Yeah. OH!! Naruto! I have to tell you something!!"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!!"

"No. I just love you."

"Oh. You scared me for a second. I thought you were gonna leave me like Sakura did to Teme."

"HEY!!"

"SASUKE!! STOP YELLING!!"

"You're one to talk." He mumbled.

"Mama? Papa? Do you hate each other?" They turned around and saw Daichi, tears swimming in his eyes.

"No. We just didn't want to wake you up, so I told Papa to be quiet."

"Okay. I love you."

"We love you too. Don't we Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Papa doesn't love me?"

"Huh?"

"SASUKE!! YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE HIM CRY!! HE DOESN'T SPEAK SASUKE YET!!"

"Sorry. I love you Daichi."

"YAY!! WE ARE GOING TO BE A BIG HAPPY FAMILY!!" He turned to Sakura with an innocent face. "I want a baby sister. Can you go get me one?"

All four of the adults froze. Then the three turned to Sakura. "Care to explain that he won't have a sister anytime soon?"

"Fine." She knelt and started to, explain, to Daichi, "Hehe, son. We can't get you a sister."

"Why??" He whined.

"It takes time."

"Well, can I have one for my birthday?"

"Um… Eh…"

"Mama?"

"Sasuke, you're turn."

"Okay go get me a donut and a hot dog."

"SASUKE!!"

"What?! I need an example!!"

"NO!!"

"Awe... come on! He's gonna have to know sometime!!"

"Grr…"

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura…"

"NO!!"

"Please…"

"N. O."

"Every party needs a pooper..."

"Uchiha!!"

"Hey!! What's up with this last name thing!!"

"You will not show our son what you are thinking about showing him!!"

"Fine." He turned to Daichi. "Okay. When two people love each other…"

"Even if one constantly was cheating on the other."

"…they do something. This thing is called sex. It is when a boy puts his weewee in a girl's tata. Then they move. That is how babies come."

"…"

"Sasuke. You are going to die."

"Mama?"

"Yes, Daichi?"

"Can I do that? It sounds like fun." Four jaws dropped.

"Maybe when you are older, honey."

"OKAY!! I want to go play!!"

"Okay. I just have to talk to Papa."

"OKAY!!"

"Hinata. Naruto. Go keep him company." The couple ran for dear life. "_**Sasuke!!"**_

"Hehe, yes dear?"

"I'm going to kill you! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT FOR!!"

"Sorry!! I didn't think that he would react that way!!"

"If he asks that question one more time, you are dead!!"

"Sorry…"

"I love you, though. Is there any chance that you will take me back?"

"I should be the one asking you!! I cheated on you 5 times!!"

"Good point."

"But, I do love you. If you let me back, I will let you come live with me."

"Okay. Thank you, Sasuke."

""No, Thank you."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

YAY!! I UPDATED!! I thought that this would be a good place to stop writing the chapter. I am so happy that all of you like it!! Please review, flame, whatever!! Constructive criticism!! I'm happy either way!!


	5. Booster Seats

**SUMMARY:** After Sakura finds out that Sasuke has been cheating on her with Ino, she leaves. Five years later she comes back. There's just on twist. There is a boy with her. And he posses the Sharigan. Sasu/Saku

**RATING:** M (might have lemon. I don't know yet.)

**WARNINGS:** swearing, Sasuke is VERY out of character (occ)!

**WHY: **My reviewers in "Take A Bow Sasuke" wanted to keep going, so I did!

**PAIRINGS: **Sakura/Sasuke Naruto/Hinata Neji/TenTen Ino/Lazy Ass… I MEAN SHIKAMARU! (My bad…) Hehe I'm not a big Shikamaru/Temari fan…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the show Naruto. It, in fact, is owned by the very talented Masashi Kishimoto. She is the originator and does the drawings. I would never be able to do that. I'm too lazy. It kind of reminds me of a certain pineapple haired ingenuous leaf ninja! I don't own the song either! I don't own the ring tones in this story…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Believe it or not, I actually decided to be nice and update today! HEHE. I want more reviewers, so can you guys read that one as well? Gaara is VERY occ in this story. Also, you guys are going to hate me for what I make Kankuro do! I have nothing against him, but I needed an excuse… You'll see what I mean.

**REVIEWERS: **SunriseHorizon, Mello-MattLiveOn4ever, black and beautiful, Dreamergirl92813, oni-hime-san, chinookchick, Far Away Memories, ladyDV011, XShinrin-chanX, vampirekakurine, xXTroublesomeGirlxX

**SunriseHorizon: **THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENT! I feel happy! YAY! I'm glad that you like this story!

**oni-hime-san, black and beautiful : **Hehe. I got that donut and hotdog thing from Scary Movie 4.

_**RECAP**_

Sakura told Sasuke at last that Daichi is his son. Then Daichi asked for a sister. So, Sasuke had just explained to Daichi how babies are made. At first he was going to use a donut and hot dog, but Sakura said no. He decided to tell him in a different way:

"_This thing is called sex. It is when a boy puts his weewee in a girl's tata. Then they move. That is how babies come."_

After that, Sakura became pissed of. In the end, Sasuke and Sakura ended up announcing that they love each other and that they will live together.

Sakura grabbed her things and walked with Sasuke out to his car. She stopped to stare at it. It was a 2007 MB Innovation. It was silver. He pressed a button and both doors flew up slowly.

"Nice. It looks like you upgraded." Sakura smirked at him.

"No. I still have the other one. I just take this one to my shr… to my work."

Sakura looked at him suspiciously. "Okay, if you say so. Are you sure you don't take it anywhere else? Naruto told me that you hardly go to work because you have constant appointments some where. He wouldn't tell me where though."

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I'm just happy that you are back."

Sakura cursed when she realized that she didn't have a booster seat with her. "Sasuke, I'm going to have to stay here. I don't have a booster seat for Daichi, and I just came back, so I don't have much money. I forgot it at my old home."

"It's fine. I can go buy one."

"No. I couldn't let you do that. It'll be fine. Hinata will be glad to have me around. We didn't leave on the best of terms, you know."

"He's my son too. At least let me do this for you guys. After all, I missed the first five years of his life."

"I still couldn't do that to you."

"I'm going to get one with or without your permission. He is my son. I will pamper him!"

"Um… okay. Just don't go over board. When I get the money, I WILL pay you back."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"No." Sasuke closed the car doors and sped off.

"SASUKE! Don't go buying anything expensive!"

"Sakura? What are you still doing here?"

Sakura turned and saw Naruto and Hinata looking at her curiously. She picked up Daichi and gave the couple a small smile. Then she walked aver to them.

"I'm gonna die one of these days. I always forget something. It seems that I have forgotten Daichi's booster seat in Suna. Do you mind if we stay here a while later? I feel like an idiot, but…"

"No! It's fine!" Naruto cut in. "I can teach him about the best food ever!"

"The minute you tell my son that ramen is GOOD for you and that every thing else is BAD for you, is the minute you die!"

"Hehe, don't be like that Sakura. I was just joking with you!"

"HINATA! Control your boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend? Hinata, are you cheating on my?"

"No!"

"Then who is your boyfriend!"

"WAIT!" The arguing couple looked at Sakura. "I thought you two were boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"No, we got married."

"WHAT! I feel really bad now. I wasn't here for your wedding!"

"That's okay Sakura, we don't blame you. I would have probably done the same thing if Naruto was cheating on me."

"Yeah, she would! Wait… HEY!"

"What?" Hinata just put up an innocent face like nothing happened.

"Be happy that I love you." Naruto teased her.

xXx

"Green? No. Yellow? Naw. Pink? Hell no. Black? Too plain. Damn. What was I thinking, having a kid. They are way too much trouble!"

**I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be  
You'd be non-conforming too if you look just like me  
**

Sasuke tried to listen for his phone. "Damn, where did I put it!"

**I have paint on my nails and makeup on my face  
I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs  
Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag  
I call it freedom of expression, most just call me a fag**

He stuck his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a black iPhone. HE looked at the caller: Dobe. He decided to ignore it.

__**'Cause our dudes look like chicks and chicks look like dykes  
Cause emo is one step below transvestite**

After a few seconds his phone stopped ringing. Then it beeped. He sighed and decided that he might as well listen to what the dobe had to say.

"_Hey, Sasuke. This is Sakura. I don't have your number, so I used Naruto's to call you. Call me back on my cell it is 652-546-5652_(just a random number for you people that would like to try and call it. Hehe. That is something that I would do! LOL) _I wanted to know if you needed help with anything."_

"Whoops. It was Sakura. I need to call her. I should have told her to leave Daichi with Naruto and Hinata and brought her with me."

He dialed her number and waited for her to wake up.

xXx

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

Sakura searched through her purse as she heard her phone ring.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

She picked it up and noticed an unfamiliar number. Shrugging, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Sakura? It's Sasuke."_

"Oh! How is the shopping going?"

"_Can I just come back and pick you up?"_

She laughed. "That bad, huh?"

"_Yes. I have no idea how you women do this!"_

"Okay. I'll ask Naruto and Hinata to look over Daisuke for a while."

"_Okay. Thank you. I'll be back shortly."_

"Fine, see you in a bit." She hung up her phone. "Naruto, Hinata. Can I have a small favor?"

Hinata stopped playing with Daichi to look at sakura. "What is it?"

"Sasuke is having trouble finding a good booster seat. He wants me to help him. Do you find baby sitting for a bit?"

"HOW MUCH!"

"Naruto! Sakura just came back and you're already asking for money!" Hinata bopped him on the head, then turned to Sakura. "Of course we can. He's adorable!" She giggled.

"Thank you. I'm going to have to whip Sasuke into shape if he wants to be a good father!"

"TEME! A dad! HAHA! That's impossible."

"Naruto, I wouldn't be talking. You're five times as bad as he is!"

"Yeah, but…" that second his sentence was drowned out by a car horn.

"Okay, all of his stuff is in the small black suitcase. It has his name on it."

"Okay, don't worry. You won't be gone for too long."

"Okay." Sakura walked over to Daichi and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Mama will be right back I just have to go to the store with Papa. Okay?"

"…" He just ignored her and kept playing with his blocks.

"Here's my number, just in case." She put it in Hinata's phone and ran out of the door.

"Sorry about that, Sasuke. I was doing a few things. You were here faster than I thought you would be."

"Hn."

"DON'T YOU 'HN' ME!"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Good. Now. Where are we going?"

"Thauha Super Center." (Just something that I randomly made up…)

"Thauha Super Center?"

"Yes, Thauha."

"Okay." Sasuke drove down the rode and onto the freeway. Then he took the second off ramp. He drove about another three miles and turned left. Another mile after that, they reached their destination. Sakura got out of the car.

"We're here. Now get out of my car and don't come back until you find one." He laid his seat down and closed his eyes. Sakura just gapped at him.

"SASUKE UCHIHA! YOU WILL GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND HELP ME!"

"Hn."

"Fine. I'm going to get Naruto to come get me. Then I'll get Daichi and leave again!"

That snapped Sasuke out of his "trance".

"You wouldn't!"

"I did it the first time, why not the second?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll help you. He is _our_ son. Okay, just don't leave me again." He got out of the car then walked around it. Then he brought Sakura into a tight hug. "I love you."

Sakura just stood there, her expression shocked.

"What's wrong Sakura? It's not like I never told you that I love you before."

"I know, it's just the first time that I think you actually mean it."

"I always meant it. I was just being stupid."

"Okay, let's go get the booster seat."

"Okay."

"…"

"…"

"Um? Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Uh? Don't you have to stop hugging me so I can walk?"

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. Now, let's go get the seat!"

"Hn."

The two walked into the store to try and pick out the best seat for their son. Sakura looked around her and was surprised in what they had here.

"Wow. They have EVERYTHING!"

"Yeah, this is the only place I shop. I still get fangirls, you know."

"Haha! Really! I'm sorry. When I was in Suna I had a bunch of fan boys. I ended up dating Gaara."

"GAARA!"

"Yes, Gaara. He was kind to Daichi. He was faithful to me. At one point, we were so serious into the relationship, Daichi started calling him 'papa'." Jealously shot through Sasuke's eyes. "I still remember the day I had to break up with him. It was because the way that Kankuro acted towards Daichi. He was cruel."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**This is in the fourth year! Gaara and sakura have been dating for two years.**_

_**5:30 pm**_

_"Hey, Kankuro, do you mind watching Daichi tonight?"_

_"Yeah, I have a date!"_

_"Well, tonight I'm going to ask Sakura something."_

_"Fine, I'll reschedule. I'm not very happy though."_

_"Thank you, if you want, I can have Temari come over and help you."_

_"No, it's fine. She and that Tsukiyomi have their own kid."_

_"Okay. We have to go now. Sakura!" Sakura walked in carrying Daichi and gave him to Kankuro._

_"Are you sure that this is fine?"_

_"Anything for my brother."_

_"Thank you." Gaara grabbed her hand and walked to his car. He opened the door and let her in. He gave her a smile and they walked into the restaurant. Chez Luis was the name of it (don't ask. My dad though of it…)_

_"How may I take your order?" A fancy waiter asked the young couple._

_"Um… yeah can we have Potatoes Au Gratin and a bottle of champagne?"_

_"Yes, monsieur. And for you, ma'am?"_

_"I'll just share with him. I'm not too hungry."_

_"We shall be here in a second." The waiter walked off._

_"Hey, Sakura, I,uh, got to go to the bathroom."_

_"Okay."_

_Gaara got up and walked off. Five minutes later he returned._

_"I'm back."_

_Sakura just smiled. They talked until the food arrived. The couple ate in silence. When they were done, the lights dimmed and some one started to play the violin._

_"Sakura."_

_She looked to the man that was sitting opposite of her. Gaara had poured both of them some champagne. He took a sip and so did she. She looked at her drink and saw something shine at the bottom. She took it out using her spoon and gasped. Gaara took the ring out of her hand and got down on one knee._

_"Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"_

_Tears started to leak out of her eyes and she nodded. Gaara smiled and put the ring on her hand. He then pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the lips._

_"Sakura, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you."_

_This just caused her to cry harder._

_xXx_

_**10 pm**_

_Sakura walked into Gaara's house and heard Daichi crying._

_"Daichi? Honey? Where are you?" She just heard him cry louder._

_"MAMA!"_

_"Shut up!" Kankuro's voice sounded hostile. Sakura ran towards his room and slammed it open. Kankuro stood there with his hand raised in the air. He was getting ready to hit Daichi. She looked at her son. He had a number of bruises. Sakura glared at Kankuro, murder in her eyes._

_"Don't. You. Ever. Touch. My. Son. AGAIN!" Gaara ran in as he heard he yells and stopped at what he saw. He looked at his older brother and shook his head._

_"Kankuro, what the hell were you thinking?"_

_"That kid was in my way of a date with a really hot chick! You don't expect me to sit here and do nothing!"_

_"Yes, I do!"_

_"Gaara." Gaara looked at Sakura. She held the ring out to him. "I'm sorry. I would never be a sister to this monster." He reached out his hand and she dropped the ring in it._

_"Sakura…"_

_"Good bye."_

_"Sakura! Don't let what my idiot brother did keep us apart!"_

_"GOOD BYE!" She ran out of the door with her son._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Sasuke was fuming now. "I'm going to kill them!"

"Huh? Them?"

"YES! Kankuro for beating our son and Gaara for proposing!"

"Sasuke, just forget it."

"I'm sorry if I want my son safe!"

"Let's get this one."

"Huh?"

"This booster seat." She pointed to one that was mixed colors. blue, black, brown and beige. They were all in a pattern of different shaped squares. It was the perfect size for him. _(Hehe. I'm not so good with fashion…)_

"It's perfect Sakura."

"Good! Now, you know that you are buying it, right?"

"Why me?"

"I'm dirt poor. I used all my money on the plane tickets."

"Fine. You owe me!"

"Okay, even if it is OUR son."

"Heh. That's a good point.."

"So, no pay back?"

"No pay back."

"Good."

Sasuke paid for the booster seat and Sakura put it in the back seat. Sasuke looked at her the whole time.

"How the hell do you make that look so easy?"

"You just have to get used to it."

"Oh."

"So, you have you been these five years?"

"Good. I had a girlfriend for…oh shit."

"What?"

"Um… nothing." Sasuke had gotten another girlfriend when Karin ran out on him. He completely forgot about her. Her name was Yuka. She was a fangirl. She is going to kill Sakura when she finds out about Daichi. "Let's just go home."

"Okay."

Sheesh. Sakura already got back with him and he has a girlfriend! What a player. I'm so sorry about the stuff I made Kankuro do. I just couldn't think of any thing else! He is one of my favorite characters and now I feel REALLY bad. Go ahead and flame, I deserve it. For all of you people that don't want to flame me: REVIEW! I wrote a long chapter just for you guys!

**_Ring tones:_**

**_Emo Kid by Adam and Andrew  
Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne_**


	6. Meeting the Girlfriend

**SUMMARY:** After Sakura finds out that Sasuke has been cheating on her with Ino, she leaves. Five years later she comes back. There's just on twist. There is a boy with her. And he posses the Sharigan. Sasu/Saku

**RATING:** M (might have lemon. I don't know yet.)

**WARNINGS:** swearing, Sasuke is VERY out of character (ooc)!!

**WHY: **My reviewers in "Take A Bow Sasuke" wanted to keep going, so I did!!

**PAIRINGS: **Sakura/Sasuke Naruto/Hinata Neji/TenTen Ino/Lazy Ass… I MEAN SHIKAMARU!! (My bad…) Hehe I'm not a big Shikamaru/Temari fan…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the show Naruto. It, in fact, is owned by the very talented Masashi Kishimoto. She is the originator and does the drawings. I would never be able to do that. I'm wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy too lazy. It kind of reminds me of a certain pineapple haired ingenuous leaf ninja!!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm depressed. Not as many people are reviewing as there used to be… tear I want to give out the cookies that my step mom baked yesterday… (SERIOUSLY!! SHE IS THE BEST BAKER EVER!!) They're chocolate chip!!

**REVIEWERS: **vampirekakurine,oni-hime-san,SasuSaku13636, liljapangrl03, Mello-MattLiveOn4ever

**vampirekakurine: **Yeah, I'm still in shock… poor Daichi!! cries I'm such a bad author!!

**oni-hime-san: **She will probably find out about Yuka in this chapter. I'm not sure yet. If she is, whoops, I just spoiled the surprise. LOL. I thought the ringtones sounded really good for them. I hear the Emo Kid one a bunch for Sasuke. Girlfriend was just appropriate for this story.

**SasuSaku13636: **Sasuke is still dating Yuka. The one that broke up with him (chapter 3) was Karin. She was jealous that all he ever thought about was Sakura. Sasuke just forgot about Yuka since he was happy to see Sakura back with his son. As with the long chapter, I couldn't stop writing!! I was so into my story. I kind of forgot to eat dinner… hehe my bad. I'm glad you like this story.

**Mello-MattLiveOn4ever: **The Emo kid song fits Sasuke, especially in the actual show. He's all depressed and stuff. He seriously needs to get over himself, so what, his brother killed his whole clan!! That is no, okay, I stand corrected. That IS a reason to be depressed!! LOL. I'm always changing my mind!! Here's your update!!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**RECAP**_

Mr. There-is-a-stick-up-my-ass just remembered that he had a girlfriend at home!! Also, you found out that sakura had been engaged to Gaara, for about 10 minutes, and then she broke it off because Kankuro beat Daichi. They got the booster seat.

"_This booster seat." She pointed to one that was mixed colors. Blue, black, brown and beige. They were all in a pattern of different shaped squares._

_**END RECAP**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"DAICHI! NARUTO! HINATA! I'm back!!" Sakura walked through the front door and looked around the house. She walked into the kitchen and saw Hinata cooking.

"Hey, Hinata. Where are Naruto and Daichi?"

"Oh, they were in the living room the last time I saw them."

"Okay, were there any problems?"

"No, everything was fine. They just messed up my carpet, but that was Naruto's fault." She laughed.

"Okay, I'm going to get Daichi, then we can leave."

"Okay."

Sakura walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She looked onto the couch and smiled. There lay Naruto and Daichi, both were passed out. She walked over to Naruto and shook him awake.

"Naruto? Naruto. Wake up."

"Hm? Oh, Sakura. What are you doing here?"

"I came to get my son. I think you wore him out, though."

Naruto looked at Daichi and back to Sakura. He gave her an innocent smile. "He's really playful. Why is he so hyper?"

"He doesn't have anyone to play with. I'm always working, so I hired a babysitter. She was reluctant, but gave in."

"A babysitter?"

"Yeah, I needed some one to watch him while I was in Suna."

"Why not Gaara or Kankuro? They would have loved to."

"Well…"

"Sakura." The two turned to see Sasuke looking at them.

"Yeah?"

"I need to go do something real quick. I'll be back."

"Okay. Can go?"

"NO! I mean, um… not right now."

"Why?"

"Just, no. Okay? I'll be back."

"Sasuke Uchiha! I WILL come with you!!"

"Fine. You're not going to like it though."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Let's just go."

"Okay, Naruto, take care of him for me. I don't want to wake him."

"Okay. Be nice to her Teme. I don't want her to come crying to me like your other ones!!"

"Yeah, yeah. Later Dobe."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and walked out of the house. He then opened the car to let her in. A few minutes later, Sakura interrupted the silence.

"What did he mean by 'your other ones'?"

"You'll see in a bit."

"But…"

"Just, be quiet, please? I need to think about some things right now."

"…jerk…"

"…bitch…"

"…ass hole…"

"…whore…"

"…jack ass…"

"…slut…"

"…Stubborn no-it-all…."

"I love you too."

"Hmph."

"Don't be like that Sakura."

"I thought you needed to think!!"

"I do."

"Then stop talking!!"

"Fine, I will."

"Good."

"Good!"

Both stopped talking. Sakura couldn't keep it that way. She started to laugh out.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"What do you mean 'me'?"

"It's just so funny when we are quiet like this. I can't help but laugh."

"Why is it funny?"

"It just is."

"Hn."

"DON'T YOU 'HN' ME UCHIHA!!"

"We're here."

"Where are we?"

"My place."

"Your place?"

Sasuke walked out of his car and opened the door for Sakura. Then he walked to his door. He placed the key in the lock and found it unlocked. Sakura looked at him with her eyebrows raised. Sasuke opened the door and motioned for her to follow him in. He walked up the steps and down a few halls. Then he stopped at a door. Sasuke knocked on the door, only to be answered with a moan.

"Yuka! Wake up! It's Sasuke!"

"SASUKE!!" You could here hasty footsteps inside as Yuka opened the door. She jumped out of the room and wrapped herself around him. "I missed you!!" Then she spotted Sakura. "Is this another one of your whores?"

"No."

"Then what is she?"

"A very close friend."

"Closer than me?"

"Yes."

"WHAT?! I thought that we were going to get married!!" She pouted/ whined.

"She was my girlfriend 5 years ago, until I cheated on her five times. She left after that."

"Oh, it's THAT one. What is she doing back."

"That is none of your concern. I just came to say that this thing between us is over. Sakura needs me more than ever now."

"WHAT?!" She glared at Sakura and pounced on her. "YOU SLUT!! Sasuke is MINE!!" Yuka pulled on Sakura's hair. Then she punched Sakura in the stomach, knocking the air out of her. Sakura wheezed and gasped for air.

"YUKA! STOP IT! LEAVE SAKURA ALONE!!"

"Sasuke–punch-is–punch-MINE-punch-!!" She continuously punched Sakura. The next thing you knew, Yuka was laying on the floor, her nose bleeding. "YOU BITCH!" Yuka got ready to land a few more punches on Sakura, but some thing was holding her back. She struggled against Sasuke's grip as he tried to cool her down.

"YUKA! STOP IT!"

"But, Sasuke."

"NO! Get out, now!!"

"But…"

"OUT!"

Yuka ran out of the house crying. Sasuke, in the mean time, turned to Sakura.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"I told you not to come with me."

"I know."

"Why did you want to come?"

"I guess that I still wanted to be with you after five years. I missed you and don't want to ever let you go. I'm sorry for running out on you like that."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for cheating on you."

"It's okay. I love you, Sasuke." By now he was an inch away from her lips, steadily moving closer.

"Hn. Just kiss me already."

"Gladly." Sakura closed the gap in between them. Sasuke licked her lips for entrance. She gladly let him in. He steadily started to push her towards the door of the other room.

"Mm. Sasuke. Not now."

"Why?"

"I have a son to take care of."

"Just a while."

"Mm. No."

"Sa-kiss-ku-kiss-ra."

"N-not now."

"Fine." He backed away from her. "We will get back together though."

"Sooner or later."

"I really do love you."

"I really do forgive you."

"I know."

Sakura smiled and walked away.

"Um, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"The door is the other way." Sakura's face turned red as she turned around. Sasuke was trying to keep a laugh in, but he exploded the moment she said, "I know. I was just testing you!"

"Sure you were."

"Shut up. Let's go pick up Daichi!"

"Okay."

xXx

Naruto was hectic. "DAICHI!! Where are you?!"

That's right, Daichi has disappeared. Yuka came over crying, so Naruto was forced to comfort her. Some time during that time, Daichi had disappeared.

"DAICHI!! Come out, come out, where ever you are!!"

"What's wrong Naruto?"

He spun around and let out a breath of air. "Hinata. Daichi disappeared."

"Where did Yuka go?"

"She left."

"Okay, did you say any thing about Daichi?"

"Oh, oh."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"So, Naruto, whose son is that?"

"Sasuke and Sakura's. Apparently that sakura left when she was pregnant. Then she came back with his son."

"Oh, that's sweet. I hope that they are very happy together."

"Yeah, me too. I'll be right back. I want something to eat."

"Okay."

Naruto walked out of the room and heard her say that she was leaving.

"OKAY!"

The next thing he knew was that Yuka and Daichi were gone.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Sakura is going to kill me."

"Why am I going to kill you?"

"SAKURA!! UM…"

"Dobe, where is our son?"

"Well, you see…"

"Naruto. Where. Is. He."

"Gone."

"Gone, WHERE?"

"Yuka took him."

"WHAT?!" Sakura wrapped her hand around Naruto's rope and lifted him up. "How could you let her TAKE him?!"

"I was hungry!"

"That's all you have to say?! YOU WERE HUNGRY!?"

"I'm sorry!"

"You better go get him back! He's been through enough with Kankuro!"

"What did Kankuro do to him?"

"He beat Daichi while I was on a date with Gaara."

"You were on a date with Gaara?!"

"Yes! We were even engaged for about ten minutes! That is until, until…"

"Until what?"

"Nothing."

"You have to tell me now."

"Sakura, just ignore him. Let's go to the police station. Itachi works there. He can send out a detective to find Yuka and Daichi."

"Okay." She took Sasuke's hand as she tried to hold in tears. "Let's go to the office." The couple walked to Sasuke's car and he drove off to the police station.

"Just one question, Naruto."

"Yes, Hinata?"

"Why didn't you hear a struggle or anything? You should have heard some thing."

"Well, I was in the kitchen with music on."

"Music?"

"My iPod was in my ears."

"Okay."

"I just hope that Teme and Sakura save their son."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, this chapter is done. I just want to thank al of you guys for reading. Read my other story because I need some people to review to the poll thing. The problem is that Sakura is in coma and I want to know when she should wake up. Read my story or you won't understand the whole thing!! Thank you. Please review. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!


	7. Cops

**SUMMARY:** After Sakura finds out that Sasuke has been cheating on her with Ino, she leaves. Five years later she comes back. There's just on twist. There is a boy with her. And he posses the Sharigan. Sasu/Saku

**RATING:** M (might have lemon. I don't know yet.)

**WARNINGS:** swearing, Characters are out of character (ooc)!

**WHY: **My reviewers in "Take A Bow Sasuke" wanted to keep going, so I did!

**PAIRINGS: **Sakura/Sasuke Naruto/Hinata Neji/TenTen Temari/Lazy Ass… I MEAN SHIKAMARU! (My bad…) Hehe I'm not a big Shikamaru/Temari fan… maybe Sai/Ino

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the show Naruto. It, in fact, is owned by the very talented Masashi Kishimoto. She is the originator and does the drawings. I would never be able to do that. I'm too lazy. It kind of reminds me of a certain pineapple haired ingenuous leaf ninja!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I know that you hate Naruto, but he is just the idiot not to see something happening. I wanted something a little more interesting to happen. The more drama the better. I'm not very good at stuff like this, so I'll give it a try. I will probably be asking for a lot of help with this, so… yeah. I hope you enjoy the story.

**REVIEWERS: **vampirekakurine,oni-hime-san,SasuSaku13636, liljapangrl03, Mello-MattLiveOn4ever, Darkblosom895, Cherry-chan13, SakuraUchiha-fanclub

**Mello-MattLiveOn4ever: **If you can write me about the whole thing with Itachi that would be great. I don't really watch the anime, but I did the research and my friends like it. I have seen a few episodes, but… yeah. I hope that you can explain it more too me. Why exactly did Itachi kill everyone? Thank you for everything…

_**RECAP**_

Sasuke and Sakura went to Sasuke's home. There, Sasuke broke up with his girlfriend. Sakura and Yuka (girlfriend) got into a fight. Sasuke kicked Yuka out of the house and she went to cry to Naruto. The Dobe let it slip that Daichi (which he was watching over) was Sakura's and Sasuke's son. Naruto went into the kitchen to get some food. Yuka took that chance to kidnap Daichi.

Sasuke and Sakura are headed towards the police station to talk to Itachi. (REMEMBER THAT ITACHI AND SASUKE DON'T HATE ONE ANOTHER!)

_**END RECAP**_

A silver 2007 MB Innovation swerved through the streets. The driver, Sasuke Uchiha. He suddenly heard police sirens go off.

"Shit. Hold on Sakura. I have to deal with this."

He pulled over to the side and got ready for a ticket. The police pulled over behind him and Sasuke waited. Then the police office walked to the window. Sasuke rolled it down.

"Hello, brother. Do you have any idea how fast you were going?"

"ITACHI! I was coming to the office to get you. My son was kidnapped by my ex girlfriend!"

"You have a son?"

"YES! Sakura's back! She kept my son from me for 5 years and now Yuka took him!"

"Relax; I'll escort you to the station. Then you can tell me the full story. Oh," he looked at Sakura, "nice to see you back."

She smiled and nodded. Then Itachi got back into the car. Sasuke followed behind him all the way to the police station. The three people walked into the station and into Itachi's office.

"Say, Itachi, I thought that you were a detective."

"I am."

"Then why were you out on the street?"

"I'm also a patrol officer."

"Oh."

"Any more questions, Sakura?"

"No. Let's just talk about Daichi."

"Okay. Now, tell me what happened."

"Me and Sasuke…"

"Sasuke and I."

"Shut up, Sasuke. ME AND SASUKE went over to his house. I didn't know why, but then found out that he was going to break up with his girlfriend, Yuka. She apparently went over to Naruto's house to get some comfort. He let it slip that Daichi was our" she pointed to Sasuke and herself, "son. Then Naruto went to get something to eat. He came back and couldn't find Daichi." By this time Sakura was crying hard.

"I'll finish it." Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura, "We went back to their –Naruto and Hinata's- house. They told us that they couldn't find our son. We asked them what had happened and they told us their story. Then we rushed out of the house to meet you. You know what happened after that."

"Okay. So what is this girl, Yuka's, last name?"

"Yuka Ariwa."

"Okay. What does she look like?"

"I have a picture of her." Sasuke took out his wallet. "Here."

"You have a picture of her, but not Sakura?"

Sasuke pulled out three pictures of Sakura out and she just looked away, blushing. Itachi just looked at his brother as if he was crazy.

"Maybe I should arrest you for loving her to much."

"HEY! That's not the problem." Sasuke glared at the older Uchiha.

"Right. Now, is there anything else?"

"Not that I can think of."

"What about you my future sister-in-law?"

Sakura blushed and quickly looked away, shaking her head.

"Okay, all you can do for now is go home and wait." He got up and opened the door for the duo. "I'll see you on Saturday for dinner" He whispered to Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah. Why do we even do this?"

"It's good for us to bond."

"Hn."

Itachi just beamed. (Reminds me of Yuki and Ayame from Fruits Basket. LOL)

"Now, you, Sakura, must accompany my dear little brother to our dinner!"

"Let's go Sakura. He's gone into 'bonding mode'. If we stay much longer he'll start talking about more 'mini iceblocks' or something."

"Um… okay. Are we going to go back to Naruto and Hinata's home?"

"Yeah. We have to tell them about everything. Besides, I enjoy making the Dobe feel bad. He deserves it this time!"

"Yeah, he does." Sakura giggled and walked after Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

"Do you, um, do you know what ever happened to, um…"

"Spit it out already."

"Do you know what ever happened to Ino?"

"Why would I know that?"

"Well, you were in a relationship with her."

"I broke up with her the minute you left."

"Still, she was one of my friends and I need to know."

"Are you sure that you aren't sure?"

"Yes. I would tell you if I knew. You can ask Naruto. He should know."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, he was friends with her for a while."

"Are they still?"

"I'm not sure. I was, well, I was having some emotional problems, you know. I broke down. The day you came back, Naruto text me while I was leaving my shrink. I only saw you, wherever I went. In every picture, even the color black, I still saw you. Sakura, you have no idea how miserable I was."

"I'm sorry, but after our relationship, after _5 years_ of going out with you, I was distraught. You cheated on my five times in less than a month. I had to leave. I thought that you were tired of me. I couldn't handle being hurt again." They stopped at a red light.

"I know. Sakura, since I met you in freshman year, I've always wanted to marry you, have a family. I love you, I really do."

"Yeah, I just want to take this one step at a time. The first is finding our son. Okay?"

"Yeah." The light turned green and Sasuke drove the rest of the way to Naruto's house. The only thing you could here in the car was the sound of the cars outside. They reached Naruto's house and got out of the car. Then, Sakura walked up to Sasuke. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the front door. She pushed the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal a beat Naruto. He had a bruise on his jaw and a few scratches.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU NARUTO!"

"I got beat up."

From behind her Sakura heard Sasuke mutter, "Damn it. Some one beat me to him."

"Sasuke! Be nice! Naruto! Who beat you up?"

He pointed to Sasuke.

"That5's not possible. He was with me the whole time. Are you sure it wasn't, oh what's-his-face, um, OH! It was Sai! Are you sure that Sai didn't do it?"

"Sai?"

"He looks like Sasuke. He was also one of the people that had his eyes on Ino during school, but before that he had liked Hinata."

"Um… maybe it was him."

"Probably. The question is, why?"

"He's a jealous ass."

The four turned to see Ino standing there, a look of despair on her face. "I missed you Sakura."

"Hello, Ino."

"How have you been?"

"Aweful. I was alone, except for my son."

"SON? I want to see him!"

"Sorry you can't."

"Why not? I swear I won't do anything."

"It's not that. Yuka Ariwa kidnapped him."

"Whose son is it?"

"Sasuke's. I was going to tell him the night that I found your note and broke him. I thought that he would prefer you over me."

"He told me to get lost."

"I know. He told."

"I'm really sorry for everything that I have done. I messed up your entire life. I really should have known better. I am dating some one else now!"

"Sai?"

"NO! Shikamaru! That guy is so lazy!"

"Okay, then why did Sai beat up Naruto?"

"He thinks that it's not fair that I'm good friends with Naruto and he has nothing with me! He's such a jerk!"

"I agree."

"Sasuke?"

"What do you want Ino!"

"I wanted to say sorry for everything."

"Hn."

"I'm serious, even though it IS your fault, I'm sorry."

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT?"

"You were the one cheating on her."

Sasuke glared at her, and then looked away. Sakura stood next to him and Sighed.

"Relax, Uchiha. She has a point. I think that I will take the point and leave."

"WHAT? No way are you leaving with my son!"

"In case you haven't noticed, it is dangerous staying with you! You have too many fan girls! They will try to harm, or even _kill_, our son! It's DANGEROUS! You need to get that piece of information through your thick skull!" Sakura's face was now red with anger.

"Gee, sorry."

"Good! NOW! Go to Yuka's house and find our son!"

"But…"

"GO!"

Sasuke ran back to his car and Sakura explained everything to Ino. Then she told every one what happened at the station.

"Wow." Ino was still in shock from being told what had happened with Yuka. She was also surprised to find that Sasuke had three pictures of Sakura on him.

"Good!" Hinata was just happy that they went to the police.

"He's a good detective/ office/ whatever else he is." Naruto had a few problems with the law because of his big mouth and Itachi helped him out of it.

"I know. He was really nice. He was happy to see me back. Apparently Sasuke hired him to find me."

"I already knew that. About a year after you left, maybe it was two. I don't remember exactly. Anyways, after four years he started to go to the shrink. He didn't tell the shrink anything. I still don't if he has or not. He had refused to go because he thought that you are fine."

"So, how did you get him to go?" Sakura was now very curious.

"I'm getting to that. Itachi used to go with him in order to force him to go. He was a police so it all worked. The worst time was the one time when he had to handcuff Sasuke and make him sit down in the office. It was pretty funny. He wasn't happy. Especially when I started laughing. He told me to shut up then punched me. I was blue for a few days then, probably the worse than I ever got it. The day you came back, he was just fine. It was weird. It was like nothing ever happened. You should have seen him before. It was quite scary. He went all creepy on us. His girlfriends broke up with him because he only ever talked about you. He used to compare them to you. They got tired of it."

"Oh, was me leaving REALLY that bad?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"At least your back now!"

"Yeah. I love you guys. Even you Ino."

"You should hate me. I was backstabbing you."

"Yes, but you know me, I forgive my best friends for anything."

"What are you going to do to Yuka when you fin your son?"

"I'll beat her up, and then I'll drag her by her _perfect hair_ to the police station."

"Um…"

All three of the girls laughed at the look ion Naruto's face.

xXx

Sasuke exited his car and walked up to the house. It was a two story house. There were a bunch of rooms in it and Sasuke knew all of the secret passage ways. Even the ones that Yuka _didn't_ know about. He walked up to the door and went strait in, not seeing her car in the driveway. He knew that she never locked the door, mostly because she had lost the key and didn't want to get another one.

Sasuke went into the first secret tunnel and walked through it, opening ever door he saw on the way. HE opened another at the end and got hit with a surprise. There stood Yuka, Daichi tied to a pole.

"So, your Mama and Papa are Sakura and Sasuke, huh?"

"…" Daichi stayed quiet.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Y-yes. Where is my Papa?"

"Well, he is behind me. My guards are going through the passage. The others are going to _play _with your Mama. She will be with you soon." Yuka raised a knife and brought it down. It had just hit a piece of wood. Sasuke held Daichi in his arms and started to run through the house, to the door. He ran outside and saw that someone ruined his car. He turned again and Yuka punched him. He went to the ground, not expecting the hit. She grabbed Daichi and looked up Sasuke.

"I'll keep you alive. That way you can see how I torture your _precious _Sakura."

"Leave her out of this!"

"I would, but you see, we would still be together if she was out of the picture! It's all her and this idiots fault!"

"Fine. Can I have one phone call?"

"One."

"Thank you."

She threw her cell phone to him. "I'll be right back. I want to get some thing to eat." She walked out of the door and he dialed a number.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Huh? Do you want me to get Itachi?"

"Yeah."

He heard some rustling from the other line. Then he heard another voice talk into the phone.

"Sasuke?"

"ITACHI! Track this phone. You'll find me and my son!"

"Okay."

"I have to go now."

"Yeah."

Yuka walked in with some food. "I love you brother."

"YOU DO?" Itachi started to cry tears of joy on the other side. "I'm so happy!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and hung up. Then Yuka took the phone back from him.

"I have to go take out the trash. Also, I'm going to get a new phone. This one is way too old." She grabbed her phone and threw it in the trash.

'There goes that plan.'

"See, now Itachi won't be able to find him. I heard the whole thing. Hm. You think that you can get away!"

'Damn it. I hope that Sakura is safe!'

Yawn… so, who thinks this story is getting boring? I DON'T! LOL. I hope you guys like what is going on. The reason that Yuka got Sasuke is because she is a black belt Karate! YAY! Um… not really. Next chapter will show how Sakura was captured. I won't be able to up date on Friday or Saturday. Sunday probably not either. My friend is taking me camping, so no electronics, which means no internet OR Naruto game. I'm happy to get out of the house though. LOL. I want to thank all of my readers. I love you guys. You rock. Keep reading! Try out my other story, too. It is called _What Does The Sharigan Mean To Her?_


	8. Lost or Found

**SUMMARY:** After Sakura finds out that Sasuke has been cheating on her with Ino, she leaves. Five years later she comes back. There's just on twist. There is a boy with her. And he posses the Sharigan. Sasu/Saku

**RATING:** M (might have lemon. I don't know yet.)

**WARNINGS:** swearing, Characters are out of character (ooc)!!

**WHY: **My reviewers in "Take A Bow Sasuke" wanted to keep going, so I did!!

**PAIRINGS: **Sakura/Sasuke Naruto/Hinata Neji/TenTen Temari/Lazy Ass… I MEAN SHIKAMARU!! (My bad…) Hehe I'm not a big Shikamaru/Temari fan… maybe Sai/Ino

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the show Naruto. It, in fact, is owned by the very talented Masashi Kishimoto. She is the originator and does the drawings. I would never be able to do that. I'm wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy too lazy. It kind of reminds me of a certain pineapple haired ingenuous leaf ninja!!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So… this weekend I went camping. So… yeah. Sorry. I hope that you guys like this chapter. So, this is why I haven't updated. Hehe… I hope that you can forgive me!! Please enjoy this chapter.

**REVIEWERS: **vampirekakurine, Darkblossom895, SasuSaku13636, K and Jazz, liljapangrl03, SakuraUchiha-fanclub

**SasuSaku13636: **Well, if I did that the story wouldn't be as long now, would it?

**K and Jazz: **Thank you for the info. The sites would be very cool. I might go onto myspaceTV or Youtube to watch a video though. I'm not quite sure yet.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**RECAP**_

Sasuke and Sakura told Itachi what happened with their son being kidnapped. They went back to Naruto's house and Ino showed up. Sakura and Ino made up and became friends again.

Then, Sasuke called Itachi to inform him that he had been taken by Yuka. Yuka ended up taking her phone and throwing it away so he couldn't track it.

"_I have to go take out the trash. Also, I'm going to get a new phone. This one is way too old." She grabbed her phone and threw it in the trash."_

_**END RECAP**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!!"

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" The bitch herself asked him.

"Where is my son?!"

"I put him in a separate room. We don't want him to see Mama get hurt, now, do we?"

"What are you going to do with Sakura?"

"_I'm_ not going to do anything. The guards are going to enjoy her. Too bad she's not a virgin. The screaming would have been a lot louder then."

"WHAT?! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS, YUKA!! DON'T LET THEM RAPE HER!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!"

"Even, leave her ands tell her you hate her guts and that you were just using her?" She let out an evil smirk and narrowed her eyes.

He gapped at her and nodded. Then, Sasuke looked down sadly. Yuka walked up to him when she heard the door open and kissed Sasuke.

"Kiss me back or I won't hold my men back." She whispered against his lips.

Sasuke, reluctantly, tried to enjoy the sloppy kiss. He looked past Yuka's head and looked at the people that just entered the door. His eyes widened. There stood Sakura, staring at him, tears glistening in her emerald eyes. Yuka noticed his shock and backed away.

"Wow, Sasu... I never knew how much you really wanted me!!" She put on a shocked look. "Why didn't you tell Sakura about us?"

"I didn't want her to know." He said in a question, wanting to get the unspoken question correct.

Yuka smirked at the look on his face. 'Awww… He's trying to look like he means it. How nice.' "Sakura. I have news."

"Hn?"

"We are getting married!!" She smirked as the tears started to finally pour out of Sakura's eyes. Yuka turned to her men. "You can do whatever you want with her." She smirked once more, "Be gentle."

"WHAT?! NO!! WE HAD A DEAL! YOU ARE NOT TO HARD SAKURA! DON'T TOUCH HER!! SHE'S MINE!!"

"Sasuke. _We _had a deal. I was going to have them do it somewhere other than there, but you have provoked me far enough." She turned to the men once more. "Stay here and do what you like." She turned to Sasuke again. "Anymore protests and I will get your son to witness this!!" She walked to him and kissed his lips once again. She giggled, "Love you, Sasuke!!" Then she left the room.

The older guard slammed Sakura against the wall and she winced. He forced his lips onto her own and started pulling on her cloths. The other guard karate chopped the other in his 5 arteries in his neck, successfully killing the guy. The guard took of the hat and silver hair came pouring out. His hair was spiked and he had an eye patch over his left eye. Over his face from just above the nose and down, he wore a mask.

"Who are you?!"

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I work for the KHFE."

"KHFE?"

"Konoha Hidden Force Elites. We were investigating Karin and her guards. They are very dumb not to notice that one of their own was dead. Well, two now." He looked at the dead man on the ground. He walked over the body to look at the damage that was done to the woman. The slammed against the wall knocked her out. Her lip was bruised and her clothes were tattered. He looked back at the boy and walked over to untie him.

"Who are you, may I ask?"

"Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha, huh? I know Itachi. He is the founder of KFHE."

"He is the founder of the world." Sasuke mumbled.

Kakashi grinned under his mask and walked over to Sakura. Sasuke ran in front of him just as he was about to pick her up. He shook her, "Sakura? Sakura? Oh god. This is all my fault. I should have never cheated on her. Everything would be fine!!"

"Cheating?"

"She just came home a few days ago. I had cheated on her. Five times in less than one month."

"Less than one month? That's bad."

"Yeah, I know. Well, the night she left was the night that she was going to tell me that she was pregnant. I was so selfish. In her good mood, she decided to clean the place that we were staying at. She cleaned up my study and found a note from her best friend, to me. She was so sad. She just left. She didn't even tell me that she was pregnant because in the note, Ino, her friend, wrote that she was pregnant. She never was actually pregnant. She said that to get rid of Sakura."

"I see. We do need to get out of here before Yuka gets back, though."

At that second a shrill voice rung through the hall. "WHY DON'T I HEAR ANY SCREAMING?! YOU IDIOTS HAVE BETTER NOT HAVE KNOCKED HER OUT!! I'LL BE PISSED IF YOU DID!"

"We need to get out of here, now!"

"No. We need Daichi! Sakura's going to kill me if we let our son stay in this hell hole!!"

"Fine. I'll go get him." Kakashi took out a few things and lay against the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I need it to look like you beat me up."

"Why?"

"So she won't get suspicious!! Now, enough questions!! GO!!"

"Okay." Sasuke grabbed Sakura and went into a secret passageway. He ran through it as fast as possible. When he reached the other side, Sasuke pulled Sakura after him because he had to do a bit of crawling. He was as gentle as possible. When he got her out the end, he heard a loud, feminine, scream. His eyes widened and he picked Sakura up in his arms and made a run for it.

"S-Sasuke?"

He looked down at the angel in his arms. "Sakura. Are you okay?"

"No. My head hurts and I want to see my son."

"Don't worry; Kakashi is getting him for us."

"Kakashi?"

"Undercover investigator." Sasuke ran towards the now-visible police station and asked for Itachi.

"I'm sorry; he just left to get some one."

"Yeah, his brother!!"

The cop looked shocked. "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"I _am_ his brother. This is Sakura Haruno; she needs to be taken to a hospital. You take care that she does or I'll have Itachi fire you! I'll be in his room, waiting for him to come back!!"

"Um.. Un… I don't think you should…" The cop froze under Sasuke's death glare.

"You. Better. Go. Get. Her. To. A. Hospital!! If you don't, I will PERSONALLY kill you!!"

"Now, now, brother. Calm down."

Sasuke turned to glare at Itachi. "Tell him to go!!"

Itachi turned to the officer, "Please take Mrs. Haruno to the hospital. Also, don't mind my brother. He has an attitude problem."

"Y-yes, sir."

The cop ran out of the room. Itachi smiled and looked at Sasuke. He was still red from rage.

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT GUY!?"

"He was Officer Ryuu **(Means 'Dragon') **Hatoyama. He is one of our leading officers, but he recently got a got shot wound, so we put on office work. Mainly handling people with problems."

"Well, he didn't handle my problem very well!!"

"Yes, I know. I will try to give him some more training. For now, you need to get to the hospital!!"

xXx

Naruto was frantic. Sakura had gone to the bathroom FOUR HOURS AGO!! He wondered what took her so long to go to the bathroom. He walked to the bathroom door and started banging on it.

"SAKURA!! SAKURA!! SAKURA!! SAKURA!! SAKURA!! SAKU…"

"Sakura's not in here, Naruto."

"Oh, sorry Hinata. I wonder where she went."

"Well, it looks like there was a struggle." Hinata pointed out.

"Oh. She must have gone on a walk, then." Naruto pointed out.

Hinata mentally slapped herself and rolled her eyes. "Let's just go see Itachi."

"Itachi? Why? Are you cheating on me?"

"No, Naruto. I think that Sakura got kidnapped by Yuka."

"Are you sure…?"

SMACK

"I'm sure."

With that, a smirking Hinata and a bruised up Naruto went to the police station.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

HAHAHAHA!! Sorry, I just couldn't resist!! We needed something funny, well, at least I thought it was funny. Hm… I'm sorry that it has been like, a week since I updated. The computer was being used on Thursday and Monday. I was camping from Friday until Sunday, so, yeah. I'm sorry. Please do not hate me. If you do hate me, FLAME ME!!


	9. Goodbyes

SUMMARY: After Sakura finds out that Sasuke has been cheating on her with Ino, she leaves

**SUMMARY:** After Sakura finds out that Sasuke has been cheating on her with Ino, she leaves. Five years later she comes back. There's just on twist. There is a boy with her. And he posses the Sharigan. Sasu/Saku

**RATING:** M (might have lemon. I don't know yet.)

**WARNINGS:** swearing, Characters are out of character (ooc)!!

**WHY:** My reviewers in "Take A Bow Sasuke" wanted to keep going, so I did!!

**PAIRINGS**: Sakura/Sasuke Naruto/Hinata Neji/TenTen Temari/Lazy Ass… I MEAN SHIKAMARU!! (My bad…) Hehe I'm not a big Shikamaru/Temari fan… maybe Sai/Ino

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the show Naruto. It, in fact, is owned by the very talented Masashi Kishimoto. She is the originator and does the drawings. I would never be able to do that. I'm wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy too lazy. It kind of reminds me of a certain pineapple haired ingenuous leaf ninja!!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Thank you to artemis-the-black-witch for being my 100th reviewer!! YAY. Even if you didn't review for last chapter and also, thank you for all of the people correcting my works. It makes me happy when people find mistakes or want me to work on a certain area. It is my story, though, so I would appreciate it if you kept it to a minimum. Thank you very much. I am so happy that I found out what part Kakashi would play with this. Now, on to the REVIEWERS!!

**REVIEWERS**: ninerfan, SasuSaku13636, vampirekakurine, dominiqueanne, liljapangrl03, KotomiOfTheDarkness, K and Jazz

**ninerfan:** But…but... but. If he didn't act like a kid, he wouldn't be NARUTO!! WAHHH!! You hate me!! LOL. Thank you for your opinion. I'll try to make him act a bit more grown, okay? Thank you, again!!

**SasuSaku13636:** I think that Daichi will get out of there in this chapter. If not, I give you permission to murder me… LOL. No, don't do that please … LOL.

**K and Jazz:** Thank you. I will check it out. For now, HERE IS MY FAVORITE AUTHOR'S UPDATE!! (hehe. No offence to other others. You guys are good too; I just like K and Jazz style of writing better…)

**IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MY CHARACTERS, LOOK AT MY PROFILE!! IF I MISSED ANYONE, PLEASE TELL ME!! THANK YOU!!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**RECAP**

Sakura and Sasuke got away from Yuka after Sakura almost got raped by a guard. Before the guard did anything drastic, a member of the KFHE, which was posing as a guard, killed the offender. This member was none other than Kakashi Hatake!! He told Sasuke to take Sakura and leave. He added that he would stay to get their son back.

Sasuke ran to the police station and demanded to see Itachi. The officer up front said no and that he was getting his brother. Sasuke, by now, lost his patience and started yelling. Itachi came up and told the other police to go take Sakura to the hospital (she had been knocked out). Then Itachi told Sasuke that that person was officer Ryuu Hatoyama.

Naruto is calm because Sakura disappeared. There was a struggle in the bathroom, so he thinks that she went on a walk… Hinata slaps him and they head to the police station to speak to Itachi.

**END RECAP**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke and Itachi walked towards Itachi's room when…

"ITACHI!!"

The two brothers turned around to see a yellow blur turning the corner that they, themselves, just turned. A second later a gasping Hinata turned the corned, yelling for Naruto to wait. A second later, he skidded to a stop in front of the Uchiha's.

"ITACHI!! SASUKE!! SAKURA'S GONE!!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "You just noticed that?! She's in the hospital."

"HOSPITAL?! Why?"

"She got knocked out when you were supposed to be watching her!! WHERE WERE YOU?!" Sasuke's eyes started to turn red.

Naruto gulped, "S-Sa-Sasuke. I was w-with Hinata. W-we were m-making f-food for you and S-Sakura."

Sasuke growled. "If you ever leave Sakura again, I will PERSONALLY KILL YOU!!"

"O-okay, just calm down. Your eye is doing that scary red thing again."

Itachi, curious, looked towards his brother. "How many times has this happened before? Is this the first?"

"No, one time after Sakura left, the same thing happened."

_Flashback_

Sasuke lay on his bed, thinking about a certain pink-haired ex. He heard some one banging on his door and yelling his name out.

"SASUKE!! SASUKE!! SASUKE!! I HAVE NEWS!! COME HERE!!"

Sasuke got off of his bed, maybe it was Sakura. Did they find her? He stalked over to the door and opened it. Naruto stood there, a big smile on his face. Sasuke grunted and stepped to the side to let the blond-haired boy in.

"What."

"Hi."

"What did you say?"

"I just wanted to say hi."

"NARUTO!!" Sasuke roared and Naruto saw fire in his eyes, which were slowly turning red out of anger. Naruto gulped and made a run to the window. Sasuke walked over to him before he even got it opened and grabbed Naruto by the collar. Then, he chucked him through the door.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Sasuke slammed the door and you could here things breaking inside the room.

"GO AWAY NARUTO!! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!! I JUST LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE BECAUSE I WAS BEING A SPOILED, UNFAITHFUL, TWO-TIMING JERK TO HER!!"

You could here another thing break inside. Then, it stopped. Everything was silent. Naruto, cautiously, got up and walked to the door. He opened it and looked at the Uchiha on the floor. He was on his knees. What Naruto saw next stopped in his tracks. There sat Sasuke Uchiha…

_END FLASHBACK_

Sasuke cut Naruto off. "NARUTO!! THAT'S ENOUGH!! THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW THE REST!!"

"Why not? I was only going to tell them that I saw you crying."

Itachi burst out laughing as Sasuke had a small blush go to his cheeks. Hinata turned to glare at the irresponsible blond.

"Naruto… I want to go home now…"

Naruto automatically had a scared look on his face. He snuck behind Itachi as Sasuke smirked.

"What's wrong, Naruto? Scared of your own girlfriend??" He started to tease him.

"Actually, we got married."

"WHAT?! WHEN?! Well, we got married the minute I asked her… hehe. I talked to some one about it. I just forgot who…" **(SERIOUSLY!! I FORGOT!!)**

"When was this?"

"About a day ago…"

"WHAT?! THAT'S WHEN SAKURA WAS ALREADY HERE!!"

"Yeah, I know. We got married when you picked her up to get the booster seat…"

"YOU GOT MARIED WHILE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING MY KID?!"

"No. It was AFTER Yuka took him."

"Naruto. You. Are. So. DEAD!!" Sasuke ran after Naruto as the Sharigan reveled itself once more.

"AHH!! DON'T SASUKE!! I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF HINATA AND SHE WILL KILL YOU IF YOU KILL ME!!"

Sasuke ignored him and kept running after the blond. Itachi, in the mean time, turned to Hinata.

"Well, I guess that he forgot that Yuka still has Daichi and that Sakura is in the hospital…"

Sasuke stopped his chase and turned towards the door. The laughing Naruto stopped running after about two minutes, realizing that Sasuke stopped his chase. He turned to gloat to Sasuke that he gave up, but didn't see him. He turned to Hinata and Itachi, questioning where his friend had gone. Both looked towards the now closing doors and Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and, once again, took off running. **(Gee, does this guy ever get tired?!)**

XxX

Splat

Splat

Splat

All you could here was something dripping somewhere as the man went to get his "boss" a drink in the kitchen. She had gone to her room, furious that they got away. He looked around to see if there were any cameras or anything and seeing none, he put the sleeping drugs into the coke.

Kakashi walked down the hallway once more, looking into every room that he passed. The room before he entered his 'masters' room was the most suspicious. The knob wouldn't budge, meaning it was locked, so of course he thought that the boy was in there. Kakashi walked into Yuka's room to see her lying in bed, waiting for her drink.

"What took you so long!? I was waiting in here forever!!" She claimed.

"…" Kakashi knew to keep quiet.

"Well? What took so long?"

"I ran into some trouble on the way there."

"Trouble? Like what?"

"It seems that the Uchiha woman is on the other side of the house." Kakashi knew that Sasuke and Sakura weren't married, but he had to get her away.

"WHAT?!"

"Do you want me to get rid of her for you?" He asked in a monotone.

"No. She is my problem. You stay and watch him."

"Him?"

"Him. The son."

"May I ask where he is? I didn't get informed."

"He is locked in the room next to mine. If there any troubles, come fetch me immediately, got it?!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now to get rid of that girl." She started to walk off, and then turned back to Kakashi. "She is not his wife." She snarled out, and then stomped to the opposite side of the mansion.

Kakashi smirked and looked at the drink. 'It would have been easier if she drank it.' He thought to himself. Shaking his head, Kakashi picked the lock on the door and walked in. What he saw horrified him. There were bones all over the room. The walls were stained in blood and there were various torture weapons on the walls also. There was one window, but there was no way any one could get through it without dieing first. Spikes were poking out of it about a foot, making a small hole. Even an infant would die. Kakashi looked around for the five-year-old boy and found him. He was sitting in a corner, covered in a shadow so he hardly saw him at all.

"Daichi? Daichi? I'm here to help you."

"M-mama? P-papa? Are you here?"

"No, I'm a friend of your Mama and papa's. I will get you away from here, okay?" Kakashi spoke softly as he spoke to the frightened boy.

As he reached the shadow, Kakashi held out a hand. Daichi grabbed it as if his life depended on it and Kakashi's eyes, well, eye, widened at what he saw.

XxX

"What if she finds out?"

"She won't."

"What if she does though?"

That's right; Sakura was now out of the hospital. She was never actually in it; the police officer had been forced to turn around as he took her there. She woke up and screamed for what seemed forever until he turned around. That is to say, Itachi was not happy to find out that one of his best police caved under, so he suspended him. He sent the police man away for more training.

"She won't. Kakashi is one of my top ranking men, don't worry about it."

"But…"

"Sakura." This time she directed her attention towards Sasuke and away from Itachi. "If all you ever think is 'what if' you won't get any where in life. I trust me brother, so you should too."

"Why should I trust one of your relatives?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Well, I trusted you and the only things I got out of that were a broken heart and a son. Thank god the son loves me. Too bad he loves you. He's just going to end up hurt, just like his Mama." She glared at Sasuke.

Itachi frowned and also looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke was looking at her with shock.

Sakura got up and ready to walk out of the room when Sasuke grabbed her hand. He looked at her, his eyes pleading. She looked at him, eyes that could burn a hole through diamond **(I think that is the hardest thing ever, well, that's what my dad said…).**

"Sakura. Please, don't leave me again."

"I'm going to save my son and leave again."

"NO!!" This time Sakura glared at Itachi.

"Why shouldn't I?" She said in a feral **(If I'm not mistaken, that means something like venomous)** tone.

"He was aweful Sakura, he had girlfriends, but they broke up with due to him comparing them to you."

"So?"

"One told me what he said. She was the one that told me that my brother needed help."

"Which one?"

"Kiota Hachirobei."

"Her, huh? She dumped me because all I ever talked about was Sakura. It was about a year ago." Sasuke looked at the picture on Itachi's desk. "Why the hell do you have that?! I thought I got rid of it!! You know how much it hurts to see the thing that I once had gone?!"

Sakura looked over to the picture that Sasuke was talking about and suddenly, her anger lowered a little. She bent over to pick up the picture. "This hurt you?"

"Of course it did. We were so happy and I had to ruin it in less than a month!! Of course if I see a picture of us together like that I'll be sad!!"

"I'm sorry that I left, but it was just so hard to be here when you kept cheating on me!!" She looked at him once more. Then ran for the door. Sasuke just stood there like an idiot, watching her go again. Itachi lowered his and shook it at his idiotic brother. When would he get a clue?

"If you want her back, run after her."

"Huh?"

"GO AFTER HER OR YOU MIGHT NOT GET HER BACK THIS TIME!! EVEN IF SHE HAD YOUR KID!!"

Those words seemed to register in Sasuke's head and he took off running.

XxX

Daichi was perfectly clean. Not a scratch or anything. He knew he heard some one being tortured while he was there, but _who_ was it?

"What did you see when you were here?"

"I-I saw a p-pretty girl get hurt. Is she going to be okay?"

"Where is she?"

Daichi pointed to the corner on the left of his. Kakashi walked to it and pulled the girl out of the corner. She looked about the age of 5 as well. Maybe a bit older by a bit. She had cuts across her body and bruises along her face. He picked her up bridal style and walked towards Daichi.

'Poor girl.'

"Daichi."

"Hn?"

"We need to get out of here. Jump onto my back and hold tight."

"Okay."

Daichi jumped onto Kakashi's back once the older man **(in this fic Kakashi is still 27!!) **bent low enough for him. Then, he held on around his neck. Kakashi grunted at the weight that the two children put on him as he walked out of the torture chamber and down the steps. As soon as he got there, he raced to the door. Once he got past that obstacle to the children's freedom, he ran towards the hospital.

XxX

Sakura walked to Naruto's house when a car pulled up next to her. The person in the car got slightly irritated that she was ignoring him, so he said something to one of the other people in the car.

"MAMA!!"

Sakura immediately froze. She knew that voice anywhere. The car had stopped and she saw the driver. It was Kakashi.

"Sakura, get in. We have to get to the hospital."

"WHY?! IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH DAICHI?!"

"No, he's perfectly fine. I found a young girl with him and she was beaten pretty bad, just get in."

"Okay." She walked to the other side of the car, not knowing that some one saw her.

XxX

Sasuke was furious. HOW COULD SHE!! She left him and got in the car of a stranger. He saw the car move and decided to follow it. After a few minutes he noticed that they were going to a hospital. As soon as they reached it, Sakura got out and ran to the back. She opened the girl and Sasuke could hear a loud gasp. He got out of his own car and walked to the one that she had been in.

XxX

Kakashi parked the car and Sakura ran to the back. She opened the door and gasped at the sigh before her. There was a girl with many injuries. Her son was perfectly fine, though.

"Daichi?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"Do you know this girls name or anything about her?"

"Yes Mama."

"Can you tell me?"

"Her name is Ai **(means 'love')**. Both her Mama and Papa were killed by the mean lady. She said that the mean lady was mean because of a girl that stole her boyfriend away from her. Mama, what's a boyfriend?"

"Another time, honey. Right now we need to get her to safety."

Sakura picked up the girl and turned to see Sasuke looking at her. "Sasuke, take our son. He's fine. I need to get her into an emergency room, pronto."

"Hn." He bent down and then got tossed backwards. Sakura looked to see what happened and frowned a little. She was happy that her son had accepted his father, but that would mean that she couldn't leave. Sasuke was on the ground with Daichi's arms wrapped around his father's neck.

"Sasuke, we need to bring him with us. He has to get examined also."

"Hn."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, you're a jerk. As soon as this is all done with, I'm gone."

"And our son?"

"Well, I will let him choose. It is only right."

"Fine. I really don't want you to go, Sakura. I do love you."

"Sure…"

Sakura walked into the hospital and some nurses ran up to her. She handed over the child and sat down. A few seconds later, Sasuke walked in with Daichi still hanging around his neck. He talked to the head nurse. All Sakura could hear was "Uchiha" and the nurse automatically took Daichi into a back room. Daichi yelled for his dad and Sasuke went back as well. A few minutes after that, the doctor that took the girl to the back walked out and towards Sakura.

"How is she?"

"She will survive. Are you her mother by any chance?"

"No. All I now is that her name is Ai and that both her parents were killed by a girl by the name of Yuka Fugunaga. **(Foo-goo-nah-gah)**."

"Yuka Fugunaga? We've had many people come in because of her. I shall tell the police and, hopefully, they will arrest her this time."

"This time?"

"Yes, well, you see. About five years ago, she was dating the younger Uchiha male. I believe his name was Sasuke. He had told her that he had a girlfriend that he loved and dumped her, so she went after his 'girlfriend' and almost killed her."

"What was his girlfriends' name?"

"Kiota something. I'm not quite sure."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem. Now, what should I do with the girl?"

"You can give her to me. I can adopt her. I have a feeling that she may like me. Besides, I will need the company."

"I see." He walked to the desk and gave Sakura some papers. "These are the adoption papers; we have them in case of cases like this one."

"Okay." Sakura went to sit down, but saw there were no sears. She noticed Sasuke was in on with their son, waiting for her, but she ignored them. Sakura stood against a wall and started to sign the papers.

"Would you like to use my seat, ma'am?"

Sakura turned towards the voice and smiled at the girl. She looked about the same age as herself and then, kindly rejected the offer.

"Oh, it's fine. I was about to go ask Sasuke who that boy was anyways."

"Sasuke? How do you know him?"

"Oh, he's my ex. My name is Kiota."

"I'm Sakura."

"Sakura? Do you know him?"

"Yes, I'm sorry that I caused you grief, he was like that because of me."

"OH! No, I believe that it was him. If I had known before that he had a girlfriend, I would have stayed away." She gave Sakura a smile and got up.

"Well, I'm going to ask him now."

"Daichi."

"Huh?"

"The boy, his name is Daichi."

"Oh. Do you by chance know who he is?"

"He-he's our son." As she said this, Sakura sank in the chair that had just been vacated by an older man. She tried to hold them in, but couldn't. Then she noticed that Sasuke picked up Daichi and headed towards her, a worried look on his face.

Sakura quickly put on a smile and wiped away any stray tears. Then, she glared at the Uchiha. She finished the paper work and gave it to the nurse. Then, she walked back to the still stunned girl.

"I'm really sorry. It slipped out. He didn't even know about him until I came back a few days ago."

"Oh!" Kiota snapped out of her trance, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." She laughed a bit. "Do you want to talk a bit more?"

"No, but here's my number." Sakura handed Kiota her number and vise versa, then headed to the doctor that was waiting for her.

"So, she will be fine. You may take her home now if you want to."

"I think that I will. Is she up yet?"

"N…" silent sobs were heard. "Yes."

Sakura smiled. "Can I see her?" She followed the doctor to the room and Ai cowered into the pillow of the bed.

"Hello, Ai. My name is Sakura. The boy that you met, he was my son, Daichi. I heard about your Mama and Papa, so you are coming home with me, okay?"

The girl nodded her head slightly.

Sakura placed a gentle smile on her lips and whispered, "When we get home, I'll take you to the park and give you lots of ice cream. Okay?"

The girl looked up, an eager smile on her lips and once again nodded.

"Okay, do you want me to carry you?"

"Y-yes, Mama."

Sakura sat shocked. Had this girl just called her Mama? She smiled then, and lifted Ai.

"We're going home now, okay?"

"Y-yes."

Sakura smiled and walked back to the waiting room with the girl sleeping in her arms again. She walked to Daichi and showed him that she was okay. Sasuke smiled down at her and she turned her eyes on him and glared. Daichi caught this exchanged.

"Mama? Papa? Do hate each other?"

"Well, Daichi, who do want to be with forever more?"

"Papa."

Sasuke noticed when Sakura's eyes saddened a little. Then she looked at him and kissed him on the fore head. She embraced him and let go. With out another word, she walked away.

**THE END!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just kidding! I'm not that mean!! Sakura and Sasuke WILL end up together!! For now, this is the end of my longest chapter forever. Please review and at least ake my THINK that I tricked you…**


	10. Past Intros

**SUMMARY:** After Sakura finds out that Sasuke has been cheating on her with Ino, she leaves. Five years later she comes back. There's just on twist. There is a boy with her. And he posses the Sharigan. Sasu/Saku

**RATING:** M (might have lemon. I don't know yet.)

**WARNINGS:** swearing, Characters are out of character (ooc)!!

**WHY:** My reviewers in "Take A Bow Sasuke" wanted to keep going, so I did!!

**PAIRINGS**: Sakura/Sasuke Naruto/Hinata Neji/TenTen Temari/Lazy Ass… I MEAN SHIKAMARU!! (My bad…) Hehe I'm not a big Shikamaru/Temari fan… maybe Sai/Ino

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the show Naruto. It, in fact, is owned by the very talented Masashi Kishimoto. She is the originator and does the drawings. I would never be able to do that. I'm wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy too lazy. It kind of reminds me of a certain pineapple haired ingenuous leaf ninja!!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Since school started I can only update once a week, at the least. I might be able to do more than one story, I don't know yet… I decided to make Sakura just live on the opposite side of town for a year, then they will get together slowly… I hope you like this idea… Also, I'm sorry if I scared any one in chapter 9… hehe. I just couldn't refuse… lol

**REVIEWERS**: '-MiKaTa-SaMa-', ladyDV011, SasukexlovesxSakura, xx-tenshi-xx, xox-mwah-xox, dominiqueanne, liljapngrl03, vampirekakurine, K and Jazz, kattylin, Pleading soul!, SunriseHorizon, sweetdreamkisses30, angeli-chan, Sayoi-Chan, SasuSaku13636, colourfulgurl, S.A.K.U.4life, kingblood14, Dolphinbreeze

_**If you want to see my OCs profile, look at MY profile…**_

XxX

_**RECAP**_

So… Kakashi saved Daichi and Ai. Sasuke and Sakura got in ANOTHER argument!! I'm so mean. Sakura adopted a little girl named Ai. Daichi picked Sasuke over Sakura. Sakura is now leaving with Ai…

"_Well, Daichi, who do want to be with forever more?"_

"_Papa."_

_Sasuke noticed when Sakura's eyes saddened a little. Then she looked at him and kissed him on the fore head. She embraced him and let go. With out another word, she walked away._

_**END SAD RECAP… also a bit happy!!**_

Sakura walked into Tsunade's office. She was a major in Nursing. She was also the major of the city, but Sakura referred to her as her mother. She looked around and noticed a picture of her and Sasuke on the teacher's desk. They were smiling. Sakura remembered the day they took it.

_Flashback_

Sasuke walked off the stage, smiling like the 13-year-old-boy he was. He almost got held back this year, but managed to pass the 8th grade, with Sakura's help of course.

"SASUKE!!"

The ebony-haired boy turned around and caught the girl in his arms at the last minute. Her pink hair was flowing in the breeze.

"You made it!! I'm so proud!!" She giggled.

"Hey, I wouldn't have without you."

"Yeah, right. You took those tests, not me."

"Well, you _were_ sitting next to my."

"WHAT?! YOU CHEATER!! YOU LOOKED AT MY PAPER?!"

"No, I was just kidding with you."

"Oh, hehe my bad. I'm happy, though."

"SASUKE HONEY!!"

Sakura unwrapped Sasuke's arms from around him as his mom ran over to him. His father had a look that said 'Why do I need to be here?'. His older brother, Itachi, had a look that said 'why does dad have to be here?'. Sakura giggled at the looks on his family's faces as Sasuke just stood behind her, smirking. Then, lastly, was his twin. His name was Sai and wasn't near as popular. The Uchiha family had just finished congratulating Sai and going through the same conversation as with Sasuke.

"YOU MADE IT!! FUGAKU CONGRADULATE HIM!!"

His father grunted his congratulations. Mikoto scowled at him and started to lecture him on treating his son's equally.

"Good job, bro." Itachi slapped Sasuke on the back before Sasuke could even notice that Itachi was behind himself. "I'll buy you something cool. That is, if dad doesn't. You never know what mom can make him do…"

"…_equal!! I will have…"_

The two brothers winced at what was said next

"_year!!"_

Sakura screamed "MY VIRGIN EARS!!"

"Well, who is this Sasuke?"

"This is Sakura, father."

"Sakura, huh? Is she your girlfriend?"

"WHAT?! NO!! WE.. WE'RE…"

"We're just friends, sir." Sakura filled for Sasuke.

"I see." He turned to Sasuke. "You will never be as good as Itachi, will you? He had a girl friend by the age of 12. You are 13 and you still don't have one."

"I'm sorry, father." He gritted out.

Fugaku sighed at told Itachi and Mikoto that they were leaving. A second later there were various screams of

"SASUKE!"

"I LOVE YOU"

"MARRY ME!"

"EW!! THAT GIRL HAS PINK HAIR!!"

"SHE'S HANGING OUT WITH UOR SASUKE!!"

"**GET HER!!"**

Sakura's eyes widened as she started running for her life. Sasuke ran after her, screaming for her to run back. Itachi looked shocked and Mikoto thought, 'Awww… he's so sweet, trying to help her!!'

"SASUKE UCHIHA!!" Was heard booming through the cafeteria. The whole cafeteria froze. Sasuke got to Sakura and hugged her. Then he whispered, "My dad is going to kill me for running after you."

"Oh, oh, we better get running." Sakura giggled.

Sasuke smirked as he held her. There was a flash and the teenagers blinked their eyes. Mikoto stood before them with a camera in her hand.

Later on, Sakura's mother, Tsunade, had a copy of it.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Sakura? What are you doing here and who is that?"

Said girl spun and saw her mom standing before her. She smiled and walked to her.

"Mom, this is Ai. I just adopted her."

"Why?"

"She lost her parents to the psychopath that kidnapped Daichi."

"I see. Then," She walked over to Ai, "I'm your grandma Tsunade."

"Tsunade?"

"Yes?"

"GRANDMA!!" Ai jumped onto Tsunade and hugged her.

All three of them started to laugh.

XxX

Sasuke sat with his son.

"Where's mommy?"

"I don't know?"

"Where is she though?"

"At a friends'."

"Can we go see her? I miss her?"

"No, but let's go see Naruto. I need to talk to him about something right now."

"Okay, daddy."

Sasuke lifted up Daichi and placed him inn his booster seat. Then he got in the front of the car and drove the 10 minutes to Naruto's house. He parked in his usual spot, in the driveway, and got Daichi back out. Sasuke walked up to the door and rang the bell.

A second later the blond opened the door. He looked as if he just woke up from a bad dream, and choked on ramen.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?"

"She's gone. Again. Naruto, what do I do? Am I really so bad to chase her away twice?"

"Who's gone?"

"Sa-" He glanced at Daichi, who was looking up at his father with questioning eyes, "Our cherry blossom."

"Cherry Blo-" Naruto finally caught on and his anger fueled, "SAKURA RAN AWAY?! AGAIN?! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU CHEATED ON HER AGAIN!!"

"NO! We just got into another argument again."

"Why didn't she take him?" He motioned to Daichi.

"She asked him who he liked better. He chose me."

"I see. Well, there's nothing to do, but call her." Naruto took out his phone and started to scroll down.

"You have her number, but I don't?"

"Yeah."

"Whyt is that? We are the ones that had a son together!!"

"She didn't want to give it to you yet."

Naruto placed his phone on speaker phone.

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

_CLICK_

"_Hello?"_

"SAKURA!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"_Why does it matter?"_

"I heard that you and Sasuke got in an argument again."

_CLICK_

"Umm… I think that she hung up on us."

"Yeah, I noticed. Is there a way to trace it?"

"No, we need…"

"What? What do we need?"

"TO THE STATION!!" Naruto started to sprint to the car. "COME ON!! WE HAVE TO TRACE IT!!"

"HOW?!"

"ITACHI!!"

'DUH!!' Sasuke thought as he ran to his car.

XxX

"So, you have everything you need?"

"Yes, I will get Sasuke."

"Then I will have Sai?"

"Yes."

"Good. All I need to do know is to get Sakura to be my friend again."

XxX

**WHY DO YOU PARK ON THE DRIVEWAY AND DRIVE ON THE PARKWAY?**

Well, the world is dumb and we are all idiots… Well, they are all idiots… I KNOW I AM ONE!! LOL!! REVIEW IF YOU AGREE!! Or yell at me if you don't…

I know, very short, but I'm short on time today…


	11. Finding Her Again

SUMMARY: After Sakura finds out that Sasuke has been cheating on her with Ino, she leaves

**SUMMARY:** After Sakura finds out that Sasuke has been cheating on her with Ino, she leaves. Five years later she comes back. There's just on twist. There is a boy with her. And he posses the Sharigan. Sasu/Saku

**RATING:** M (might have lemon. I don't know yet.)

**WARNINGS:** swearing, Characters are out of character (ooc)!!

**WHY:** My reviewers in "Take A Bow Sasuke" wanted to keep going, so I did!!

**PAIRINGS**: Sakura/Sasuke Naruto/Hinata Neji/TenTen Temari/Lazy Ass… I MEAN SHIKAMARU!! (My bad…) Hehe I'm not a big Shikamaru/Temari fan… maybe Sai/Ino

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the show Naruto. It, in fact, is owned by the very talented Masashi Kishimoto. She is the originator and does the drawings. I would never be able to do that. I'm wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy too lazy. It kind of reminds me of a certain pineapple haired ingenuous leaf ninja!!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!! So, tomorrow is my diseased mom's birthday, so I updated today… YAY!! Don't you love me?!

**REVIEWERS**: vampirekakurine, ladyDV011, K and Jazz, kattylin, xox-mwah-xox, Dolphinbreeze, liljapangrl03, dominiqueanne, Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

_**If you want to see my OCs profile, look at MY profile…**_

XxX

_**RECAP**_

Tsunade was introduced to her newest grandchild, Ai. Naruto and Sasuke are heading to the police office to track Sakura's phone and two mysterious people are planning to get Sasuke and his brother, Sai.

There was also a flashback of Sai, Sasuke and Sakura's 8th grade graduation. You found out that Sai and Sasuke were twin brothers.

Here is the _mysterious _conversation…

"_So, you have everything you need?"_

"_Yes, I will get Sasuke."_

"_Then I will have Sai?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good. All I need to do know is to get Sakura to be my friend again."_

_**END RECAP**_

XxX

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Ai."

It was surprising how soon Ai started to actually started to call Sakura 'mommy'.

"Where's Daichi?"

"With his daddy."

"Is his daddy my daddy?"

"No. Your daddy is not Sasuke."

"Then Daichi is not my brother?"

"No, he's not."

"Is your son?"

"Yes…"

"And you're my mommy, right?"

"Yes."

"Then he should be my brother."

Sakura didn't have an answer to this one. Ai had a very good point, but…

"Okay, he can be your brother."

"YAY!! Can we go see him?"

"Not right now, maybe another time."

"OKAY!! Can we see grandma?"

"She's busy. How about I take you to the park and then we get some ice cream?"

"OKAY!!"

With that last word, Ai dragged her 'mom' out to the car.

XxX

"Daddy?"

"Hn."

"Daddy?"

"Hn."

"Daddy?"

"WHAT?!"

"I love you."

Sasuke's eyes softened at his son. "I love you, too."

"Can we go see mommy now?"

"How about we go get some ice cream and then go to the park?"

"BUT I WANNA SEE MOMMY!!"

"NOT RIGHT NOW!!"

Daichi's eyes started to quiver as fresh tears threatened to spill out. Sasuke, immediately, started to curse himself for being such a bad dad. **IT RYMES!!**

"We'll see her, there, okay?"

"O-okay."

"Don't cry. I love you."

"Do you love mommy?"

"Very much."

"LET'S GO SEE MOMMY!!"

Oh, how they both didn't know what surprise would greet them.

XxX

Itachi was talking to Naruto about tracing Sakura's phone. He had just told Sasuke to get lost and spend the time with his son.

"So, you want to track her down?"

"Yeah, Sasuke got into an argument about something. He told me… I think. Now, he has Daichi and she has Ai."

"Ai?"

"She was the girl that we found along with Daichi."

"Right, so how has she been?"

"Well, she adopted Sakura as her mom and…"

"Not, Ai, I meant Sakura."

"Oh. I don't know. I asked her where she was and she hung up on me. I guess she's doing pretty badly."

"Hm. What is her number?"

"652-546-5652"

"Thank you. I will try to trace it."

"Okay."

Naruto walked out of the building and went home to Hinata.

XxX

"WWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

Ai just slid down one of the slides. So far she has been on the monkey bars, with the help of Sakura of course, on three slides, the seesaw with Sakura, also a balance beam, also with the help of Sakura.

"Hey, Ai, do you want to go on the swing?"

"SWING! YAY!"

Sakura smiled and lifted Ai up. She placed the five-year-old in the child swing and started to push it. She smiled as Ai laughed. After about 10 minutes, Sakura took Ai out of the swing and held he hand. They waited in line to get ice cream.

"SAKURA??"

She spun at the familiar voice and took a step back. Daichi's eyes grew at the site of his mom and newest friend. He tugged away from Sasuke and ran to the two females.

"DAICHI!! GET BACK HERE!!"

"MOMMY!!"

He completely ignored the older man as he ran for his mom. Sakura's eyes were still open in shock. Ai grinned and watched Daichi run to them. As he reached them, he hugged Sakura as tight as he could.

"Mommy? Where were you? I missed you."

"I was… I was at a friends."

"UGLY?!"

Sakura turned to the voice behind her and was surprised to be engulfed in a hug. Sakura squealed as she wondered who had hugged her. As the male pulled away, she recognized the dark hair.

"Sasuke?"

Wait… wasn't Sasuke just INFRONT of her?

"No, it's me, SAI!!"

"SAI!!" Sakura squealed again as she hugged him. "How have you been, jerk?"

Sai rolled his eyes and replied, "Fine, I never do see my bro anymore. I heard that you left. When did you get back?"

"A few days ago."

"Look, Sakura, I knew."

"Knew? About what?"

"I knew he was cheating on you. He made me swear not to tell. I told Sasuke it was a bad idea and that in the end, you would leave him, but he wouldn't listen."

Sakura was silent as she digested this information. She looked at Sai and smiled the3n behind her at Sasuke. He was staring at her. This was the same thing that happened all those years ago. After she broke up with him, he found her, begged for her to come back to him, and she walked out of his life.

"Sakura…"

"You are such a JERK!! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT BRINGING SAI INTO THIS!!"

"He LIKED you!! I knew he would tell, so I made him swear not to!!"

"I DON'T CARE THAT HE LI…" She spun to look at Sai, who was blushing, "You liked me?"

"Well, a lot of people liked you, Sakura. I was just the lucky on that got his heart broken when you started dating my brother."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, Sai. I just wanted to be your friend!!"

"I know, but, well, it hurt me to have to see you together like you were."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything that I can do to make you forgive me?"

"Can I, I mean, can I take you out some time?"

Sakura smiled softly, "Of course…"

"NOT!!"

Four heads turned to the man that just screamed out.

"Sakura is MINE!! Get your own, Sai."

"It's her choice!! YOURS OR NOT!"

"I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE?! AI!!"

"Y-yes, mommy?"

"We're going."

"O-okay."

"Mommy?!"

Sakura crouched to Daichi's level and gave him a warm hug.

"I'll see you later, son."

"O-okay, mommy. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Sakura grabbed Ai's hand, walking away. Suddenly, she couldn't walk any farther. Sasuke's arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Sakura," he whispered in her ear, "Please don't leave me. Not again."

"Sasuke…"

"I love you, Sakura. So much that it hurts not to be around you."

"Sasuke…"

"Don't go, Sakura. Not again."

A single tear escaped her eyes as she let go of Ai's hand and swung her arms around Sasuke. He tensed up at the sudden contact and then, slowly, weaved his hands through her hair as her held her close.

"Sasuke, I love you. I don't want to leave, but I can't trust you anymore."

"Sakura…"

"I do want to be able to see Daichi, though."

"Yeah, me too."

"Can we maybe, arrange something?"

"Does it envolve seeing you?"

She gave out a short chuckle, "Yes, it does."

"You won't run the second I hand him over?"

"SASUKE?! DO YOU REALY THINK THAT POORLY OF ME?!"

"No, I just, I don't want to loose you after the last five years."

"Okay. I promise, I won't run."

"SAKURA!!"

Yet, _another_, person had shown up. The five people turned to see a blonde blur running for the pink-haired woman. With that, a girl with piercing blue eyes hung to Sakura in a hug.

"How are you, Ino?"

"Good. Do you think that we could hang out some time?"

"Sure…"

"YAY!!"

She smiled and ran off.

The three adults sweat dropped.

XxX

"Did she fall for it?"

"Yes, Yuka."

"Good. Now, when you two hang out, take her to this place in the southern part of Konoha, it's a bar. The men there will surely try to get her. Her 'hourglass figure' is sure to attract them."

Yuka let out an evil laugh as the other smirked.

"Okay, what is it called?"

"It's called The Dark Dragon."

"Dark Dragon? Okay."

Ino left once more to inform Sakura that she would pick her up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I know, Dark Dragon, lame name. Well, tell me of another name if you want. I might or might not use it…

I have to go, so…

RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!!


	12. Renewal

**SUMMARY:**After Sakura finds out that Sasuke has been cheating on her with Ino, she leaves. Five years later she comes back. There's just on twist. There is a boy with her. And he posses the Sharigan. Sasu/Saku

**RATING:** M (might have lemon. I don't know yet.)

**WARNINGS:**swearing, Characters are out of character (ooc)!! Sasuke acts like he has a crazy addiction to Sakura, which he does...

**WHY:**My reviewers in "Take A Bow Sasuke" wanted to keep going, so I did!!

**PAIRINGS**: Sakura/Sasuke Naruto/Hinata Neji/TenTen Temari/Lazy Ass… I MEAN SHIKAMARU!! (My bad…) Hehe I'm not a big Shikamaru/Temari fan… maybe Sai/Ino

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own the show Naruto. It, in fact, is owned by the very talented Masashi Kishimoto. She is the originator and does the drawings. I would never be able to do that. I'm wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy too lazy. It kind of reminds me of a certain pineapple haired ingenuous leaf ninja!!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: ...ow... MY TEACHER IS TRYING TO KILL ME!! FRIDAY WE RAN FOR AN HOUR AND A HALF, NON STOP!! SHE'S CRAZY!! MY LEGS ARE GOING TO FALL OFF!! Do you think that I can get her fired by passing out from being so tired? If that is possible, I might just do that...

**REVIEWERS**: vampirekakurine, ladyDV011, K and Lazz, kattylin, x0x-hayleybayley-x0x, Dolphinbreeze, liljapangrl03, dominiqueanne, Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha, Kawaii.Princess.of.Socks, Lady Asako, Beautiful Sakura-chan

_**If you want to see my OCs profile, look at MY profile…**_

XxX

Sakura and Sasuke saw each other at the park and Sai asked her out. Ino is tricking Sakura. To the wonderful reviewer, Beautiful Sakura-chan, the bar will be called "The Flaming Bull". Kiota and Ino are being bitches again...

XxX

"_Sakura, please. Forgive me."_

"_Good bye Sasuke..."_

_Sakura leaned against the door as Sasuke pounded on the door. Wanting to talk to her._

"_Sakura!! I'm really sorry! Please, just let me explain!! I love you! I don't want to loose _

_you!!"_

"_Stop playing with my heart Sasuke!! I'm tired of you. You've done this 4 other times. I can't forgive you!!"_

"_Please! I swear! This will never happen again! I need you!"_

"_NO! Even if you cheated on me, it had to be my best friend!! Why Sasuke?! Why Ino?!"_

"_She was just there. I was drunk!! I swear! I would never do this to you!!"_

"_Kiota, Ten Ten, Hinata, Karin, and now Ino!! Were you drunk with all of those girls!! I don't think so you back stabber!!"_

"_Sakura!! I'm sorry! I love you! I don't want those girls! Forgive me! I want to be with you! I promise. Never again. It won't happen again!"_

"_Liar!" Sakura walked away from the door and to her bedroom, laying down once more._

_Sasuke stood next to the window to her room. He started to climb the vines, planning on making love to her. He wanted her to forget it all. He wanted her back in his life. Not just for now, but forever._

_Inside, Sakura heard him. He was doing the same thing he did when her parents didn't allow them to date. He was climbing the vines.She got up and ran around her room, gathering up his clothes._

_Sasuke heard the window above him open_

"_She's letting me in?"_

_He looked up and saw something fall out of the widow. It landed on his face._

"_Hey!! I can't see!!"_

"_I know. That is the point!!_

"_AHHHHH" He lost his balance and fell of the side of the house._

"_I LOVE YOU!!"_

"_GO AWAY!!"_

"_Sakura..." he whispered, "I need you to forgive me."_

_She was gone. This was the end. The last time was the final straw. She meant it when she told him that this had been his last chance. He just thought she loved him like she used to and wouldn't care..._

"_SAKURA!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!"_

"_Save it!"_

"_Sakura!!"_

"AHHH!!" Sasuke screamed as he shot out of bed. Not that dream. He's been having it since the day that _she _broke up with him, but it stopped the day that she came home, with his son.

"DAMN IT!! WHAT DO I NEED TO DO TO MAKE YOU FORGIVE ME, SAKURA!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO PROVE MY LOVE!!"

"Daddy?"

Sasuke's head swung towards the door and saw his son looking at him through sad eyes.

"Daddy? I want my mommy. I miss her."

"Let's call her then, hm?"

"Okay."

Sasuke got out of his bed and called Sakura, he had gotten -well, stolen- the number from Naruto that day. He waited awhile and looked at the clock. OH SHIT!! It was 3:12. AM.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice asked. "Who is this?"

"Sakura? Look, before you hang up..."

BEEEEEEEEEEEEP

He dialed the number again and waited.

"GO AWAY, SASUKE!!"

"Daichi wants to talk to you..."

"Oh?! Why didn't you say so you jerk?!"

"I- bu- I- ARG!! Fine!!

You could here him shuffling around and giving the phone to some one else. Sakura smiled from her side when Sasuke started to push his son to talk to his mother.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, what's the matter? Is dad being nice to you?"

"Yes, mommy. I had a bad dream. Can you come sing my lullaby?"

"I'm sorry, but it's to late right now. Ask Daddy."

"Okay."

"I love you..."

"I love you, too. "

"Let me talk to Daddy."

"Okay."

More shuffling was heard on the other line then:

"Yes?"

"Sing him a lullaby."

"Lauliby?"

"Yes, a lullaby. You know, the things that put kids to sleep?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what a lullaby is, but what is HIS lullaby?"

"Preface 12 21 by AFI** (I think that is what it is called...)**"

"Okay. I guess that'll work. And, Sakura?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too Sasuke."

"Can we, um, you know, talk about this some time? Maybe over dinner? Saturday night?"

"I guess we can get Hinata and Naruto to babysit. Again. It'll be a good idea, because they are expecting their own child soon."

"THEY ARE?!"

"Yes, Hinata-Chan told me. Anyways. Goodnight." She hung up the phone.

"Goodnight, Sakura."

XxX

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BE...

SLAM

A VERY moody Sakura started cursing about "No sleep" and "damn alarm clock". She got out of bed to see about 13 text messages on her phone. She flipped it open and started to read them.

**To: **Sakura

**From: **Sasuke

**Time:** 3:59 am

**Message: **Im sory if I freaked u out, Sakura.

Plz cal me and talk 2 me. We dont realy hav

2 go on tat date if u dont want 2. I mean, we

DO need 2 talk about this bt... U no, your

probly asleep. I'll just leve u b 4 the nite.

- I've gon emo

**To: **Sakura

**From: **Sasuke

**Time: **4:29 am

**Message: **I cant stop this writing u. Your

like a adiction. I need help. Again.

- I've gon emo

**To: **Sakura

**From: **Sasuke

**Time: **4:46 am

**Message:**Sakura, look at wat u r doin

2 me. Im scaring myself.

- I've gon emo

**To: **Sakura

**From: **Sasuke

**Time: **4:53 am

**Message: **I giv up.

- I've gon emo

**To: **Sakura

**From: **Sasuke

**Time: **5: 02 am

**Message: **Luv u!

- I've gon emo

**To: **Sakura

**From: **Sasuke

**Time: **5: 06 am

**Message: **This is 2 stupid 4 me 2 handle. Im

going 4 a walk.

- I've gon emo

**To: **Sakura

**From: **Sasuke

**Time: **5:18 am

**Message: **...

- I've gon emo

**To: **Sakura

**From: **Sasuke

**Time: **5:19 am

**Message: **Sakura, what do I need 2 do 2 ern

your forgivnes? Do I need 2 go away? Do I

need 2 kil myself? Tel me, what do I need 2

do 2 make u want me? I no, I sound psyco,

bt I can't help it, I need u in my life. U herd

about how I was when u wer gon, I went crazy.

I dont want 2 do that again. Sakura, I need ur

help 2 get ovr this adiction. U r my Cherry

Blossom and I fear that I wil nvr make it through

this. What do I do?

- I've gon emo

**To: **Sakura

**From: **Sasuke

**Time:** 5:37 am

**Message: **I've oficialy gon crazy with luv.

-I've gon emo

**To: **Sakura

**From: **Sasuke

**Time: **5:57

**Message: **Save me from myself...

- I've gon emo

**To: **Sakura

**From: **Sasuke

**Time:** 6:29

**Message: **Sakura, Daichi is crying again. Does

he have bad dreams often?

- I've gon emo

**To: **Sakura

**From: **Sasuke

**Time: **6: 43 am

**Message: **I sung that song to him. He cald me

'momy'. It was cute. Tex me bak ASAP.

- I've gon emo

**To: **Sakura

**From: **Sasuke

**Time: **7:00 am

**Message: **Its early bt im gesing ur awake.

Maybe nt. Idk. tex me soon.

- I've gon emo

Sakura looked shocked. Waqs he THAT desperate to love her again? To date her again? To, maybe, MARRY her someday? Wow, he loves her, a lot!! She smiled and looked aver at her clock. 7:33 am. She woke up about 3 minutes ago.

**To: **Sasuke

**From: **Sakura

**Time: **7:34 am

**Message: **I think tat, I forgiv u. U no, I dont even

remember Y I was so mad. LOL. Wel, tat date

sounds good. I'll c u on Sat...

- Cherry Blossom Princess

Sasuke was practically bouncing off the walls by this time. SHE ACTUALLY WROTE HIM BACK!! He quickly wrote her a time and place to meet at today and she wrote back a yes.

XxX

Sakura sat in the park, she had dropped off her daughter with Naruto and Hinata. A few minutes later Sasuke showed up.

"Sakura... I thought you would stand me up."

"Well, I think that this has gone on long enough. It is really hard to ignore you, you know. Where is Daichi? Is he okay? Do you trust who he's with? Is it a fan girl, because if it is..."

"Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Naruto has him."

"Okay, I see. Sasuke..."

She got up and wrapped her arms around him and burried her head into the crook of his neck. Sasuke, in turn, wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other holding her head still. He wanted to keep like this forever. The peace and tranquility never leaving them, but, of course, some thing always breaks up the happiness.

XxXxX

So, I had to use WORDPAD!! ARG!! I'm so used to using Microsoft Word!! ARG!! Also, Sorry for the short Chapter!!


	13. Death, Life, and SEX END CHAPTER

**SUMMARY:** After Sakura finds out that Sasuke has been cheating on her with Ino, she leaves. Five years later she comes back. There's just on twist. There is a boy with her. There's just one twist, he posses the Sharigan. Sasu/Saku

**RATING:** M

**WARNINGS:** swearing, Characters are out of character (ooc)! Character death, _**LEMON**_

**WHY:** My reviewers in "Take A Bow Sasuke" wanted to keep going, so I did!

**PAIRINGS**: Sakura/Sasuke Naruto/Hinata Neji/TenTen Temari/Lazy Ass… I MEAN SHIKAMARU!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the show Naruto. It, in fact, is owned by the very talented Masashi Kishimoto. She is the originator and does the drawings. I would never be able to do that. I'm too lazy. It kind of reminds me of a certain pineapple haired ingenuous leaf ninja!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I'm going to kick myself in the head… I can't believe that I went this long without updating! I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO YELL AT ME! I swear that I've been busy! I have really hard, college level classes, as a sophomore in High school and I have a pregnant step mom. My aunt just died on 10/03/08. She was my mom's sister, so in a year's time, my grandma lost two daughters….. I've made a very interesting twist in this chapter, but I don't want to give it away, just read the whole chapter. Anyways….. On to the reviewers!

**REVIEWERS**: ladyDV011, K and Jazz, Dolphinbreeze, liljapangrl03, dominiqueanne, Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha, Beautiful Sakura-chan, misseyserena214, S.A.K.U 4life, x0x-hayleybayley-x0x

_**If you want to see my OCs profile, look at MY profile…**_

_**ALL OF MY STORIES WILL BE ON HOLD UNTIL THIS ONE IS DONE!**_

_**I'M SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE 500 FUCKING YEAR LONG DELAY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**_

XxX

Sasuke had a bad dream about the night that Sakura left and Sakura woke up in the morning, finding that Sasuke was hopelessly in love with her. They meet at the park later on and get back into a relationship, but something always haves to ruin the happiness. Ai and Daichi are with Naruto and Hinata.

XxX

"SASUKE!"

"MARRY ME!"

"EWWWW… SHE HAS PINK HAIR?"

"SASUKE GET AWAY FROM THAT SLUT!"

"Sakura?"

The pink-haired woman was shaking in rage. These girls were criticizing her hair! Oh… It. Is. ON! Sakura went to the front and grabbed the closest one, punching her in the gut. The other girls flooded around her and it turned into an all out war. Sakura vs. fan girls and fan girls vs. Sakura. They punched, kicked, scratched, bit, pulled hair, everything they could think of. Yet, five minutes later, they were all on the ground, knocked out.

"Hmph, how could those bitches bag on my hair like that! They don't know WHO their messing with!"

"I can see that. Now, let's go get our kids and go home. Together."

"Sorry, but me and Ino are going to a club tonight."

"Which one?" _It better be appropriate for my future wife._ He thought, gripping the box in his pocket as he thought those words.

"I don't know. I think it was "The Flaming Bull" or something of that sort."

"THE FLAMING BULL! I refuse to let you go. Those men will rape you!"

"Are you calling me weak? Need I remind you what happened les then a minute ago? I beat those girls' butt! I think that I can handle myself!

"Yeah, I was there. I just don't like the idea of those perverts looking at you that way. I care about you, you know."

"Sasuke, just remember that I was the one that left after YOU cheated on ME. NOT the other way around. I have never cheated on a guy in my whole life! The worst thing that I'VE ever done to someone was break off an engagement after half an hour and I had a perfectly good reason for it! Gaara's brother was a monster!"

"Sakura, just listen to me. You don't want to go. Ino is going against your back. This whole thing just doesn't feel right."

"Why do you even care? We aren't even dating!"

"Then what was that at the park? A mistake?"

"That's all it was, Sasuke. A mistake. I have to go. I do have a date with Sai tomorrow! Now, you can either get both Daichi and Ai, or keep Ai over at Naruto's. Actually, it would be better if you just leave her there. I'm going to the club. Goodbye Mr. Uchiha."

"Sakura… Sakura! SAKURA! Don't you dare turn your back on me like that! I still love you, okay. I know that Ino might seem like she wants to be your friend, but she's tricking you! I can feel it! I swear!"

The girl just kept walking towards the door, ignoring the begging man behind her. She was actually quite surprised, the mighty Uchiha, begging for her not to leave. Again. She walked out on him. Ignoring the pleas. Hmph. Guess he really didn't want her to go.

XxX

"Is she coming?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Sasuke will be mine. You can have that sissy, Sai."

"Sai is far from being a sissy!"

SLAP

"Do NOT talk to me like that! I'm your leader! I will not stand to be talked to like that!"

"…"

"YOU WILL TALK TO ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!"

"…"

"YOU WILL…"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU ARE NOT AND NEVER WILL BE MY MOTHER! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! I QUIT!"

Yuka stood there, shocked that Ino quit. After all that planning… it all went down the drain, and why? Just because she slapped Ino.

"Fine. Get out."

"Gladly."

Ino walked out of the building and into her car. She had to warn Sakura not to go to the bar tonight. It was a trap. Sure she would hate her, but at least she could save her.

XxX

Sakura drove into the parking lot of the pub. "The Flaming Bull" was shining brightly for the world to see. She grabbed her purse and walked to the bouncer.

"You are…"

"Um… my name is Sakura. My friend Ino Yamanaka told me to meet her here."

"One second." The bouncer walked in.

"Is that her?"

"Yeah. Okay, you know what to do, right?"

"Yes, sir."

As the bouncer showed up outside again, he let the girl in and she walked over to the bar. The bartender walked over to ask her if she wanted anything and she just said the thing with the most alcohol that they had. She was having some problems. As the bartender gave it to her, she drank the whole thing then…

"SAKURA!"

She spun around and saw Ino running towards her. What was her problem? Ino ran up to her, breathless.

"Please don't tell me that you drank anything." She stated, scared.

"Yeah. I don't know what it was, but I'm starting to get dizzy."

"Shit. Go get into my car. You've been poisoned. I organized this whole thing. I'll save you, I swear."

"Y-You poisoned me?"

"I'm sorry. I was stupid."

"SAKURA!"

Ino spun around this time, looking into the blazing glare of Sasuke Uchiha himself. Shit. She was in some deep trouble. A thump was heard behind her, so she spun back, seeing the fallen girl lying on the ground. Crap. Sasuke and Sai were both going to kill her.

"UGLY!"

Shit. Now Sai was here.

"Sakura! Ino! What the fuck!" Sasuke grabbed Ino's neck. "What the HELL did you do to her? Why is she on the floor!"

"W-we need cough t-to g-get choke h-her t-to the h-h-hosp-pital b-before coughchoke s-she d-dies."

"I plan to." Sasuke released Ino and told Sai to grab her as he picked up Sakura and made a dash for his car. He had to save her. It was his job. Sai shook his head as he picked up the gagging girl. She whispered an 'I'm sorry' and Sai then took off after his twin. The boys put both girls into the car and headed to the hospital. Sasuke threw his phone at Sai and told him to call Itachi.

"Why the fuck do I have to call him? He hates my guts. I don't care if he's our brother. I refuse to call him."

"Dude, the love of my life is dieing. Just say 'Sakura is hurt. She might die.' He'll listen to you. I promise."

"Fine, but if he doesn't, I'm blaming you."

He dialed Itachi's number and listened to the ring.

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

"_WHAT?" _

"Look, I know that you hate me but..."

_BEEEEEEEEEEEP_

"HE HUNG UP ON ME!"

He dialed the number and listened again.

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

"_WHAT?"_

"Sakura's going to the hospital! Meet us there!"

He hung up, looked at his brother, and they laughed.

"Okay, so at least he knows."

"Heh. It would have been better if _you _called. He will always hate me…"

"Don't get your hopes up too soon, little bro."

"BY 5.5 minutes!"

"Every minute counts…"

"Jerk…"

XxX

"I'll be back in a bit. I have to go take care of some thing at the hospital."

"Did Sasuke manage to get shot yet?"

"Oh, shut up you ass. He happens to be my brother, your boss. We both have the authority to fire you. Better remember that or I might just kick your ass. Got it."

"Y-yes sir."

"Now, get back to your post. I merely wanted to inform you that I would be gone for an unknown amount of time."

"Yes, sir, I understand."

"Good. If I ever hear you say one negative about my brothers, I swear, you won't be able to get another job… on this continent."

The police officer gulped loudly, "I-I understand sir. Please accept my apology. I don't know what came over me."

"Hn." Without another word, the young police walked to his police car. He got in, turned on the sirens, and sped off, cars in front of him separating to make way for him. Oh, how he loved his job.

XxX

**Sakura POV**

It was so dark. Where am I? What happened? Is Ino okay? What about the bar? Did some one drug me?

"_SAKURA!"_

_She spun around and saw Ino running towards her. What was her problem? Ino ran up to her, breathless. _

"_Please don't tell me that you drank anything." She stated, scared._

"_Yeah. I don't know what it was, but I'm starting to get dizzy."_

"_Shit. Go get into my car. You've been poisoned. I organized this whole thing. I'll save you, I swear."_

"_Y-You poisoned me?"_

"_I'm sorry. I was stupid."_

Did Ino try to kill me? This was not good. What about Ai and Daichi? What was going to happen to them if I died? Would Sasuke take care of them? Is he that generous? I don't want to die, not yet at least. I'm not actually _scarred _to die, I just didn't get to see my son and daughter grow up or go to school. There was no way I'm going to give up. Not like this.

"_Sakura…"_

Hello? Who's there? Can you help me? I need help. Sasuke? Is that you? Can you help me? I'm scared. Sai? Naruto? Hinata? Any one? Can you hear me? I'm scared? I'm too young…

"_Sakura."_

A person with white on appeared in front of me all of a sudden. Who is she?

"_We angels are each assigned to a person. What do you have to go back home to? A crying child? An unloved life? The best friend that killed you?"_

"I can't be dead. It's not fair. They need me."

"_Prove it."_

I sat up and looked at her. Her eyes were a piercing gold color with long, waist length, sky blue hair.

"Who are you?"

"_I think the real question I, who are you?"_

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Who else?"

"_Are you sure?"_

"I-I don't know. Where am I?"

"_You can either be at the passage way to heaven or the way to hell. What do you think?"_

"I've been horrible in life. Does that mean that I'm going to hell?"

"_The fact that you think that proves that you are meant for heaven. All you have to do is walk up those steps."_

"What about my friends?"

"_They won't miss you. They hate you. Ino tried to kill you. Do I even have to remind you about how many times Sasuke cheated on you? Or Gaara's brother beating Daichi? Gaara probably set the whole thing up. You don't have anyone any more."_

"What about my children? I can't just leave them here."

"_Daichi picked Sasuke over you, and Ai is not your real child, just a substitute for Daichi. Admit it; you have nothing to stay alive for."_

"Y-you're right. Maybe I should just… NO! NO! They still want me! I can't leave them."

"_You're just a nuisance for them. They hate you Sakura. Here, we'll worship the road you walk on. I promise you."_

"What about Tsunade?"

"_She's got other students. She never even wrote you when you were gone. She only wrote you to get you back so you could help stop Sasuke from going crazy. You should know that. Besides, Sasuke and Sai just want to get into your pants. That's all. Don't listen to them."_

"Sasuke…. I love you, but I'm going to go…"

**End Sakura POV**

XxX

"WE'RE LOOSING HER!"

"SAKURA!"

"YOU CAN'T GO!"

"I'm so sorry for everything. If I hadn't ever cheated on you, this would have never happened. Sakura Haruno, I'm in love with you." Sasuke turned and walked off as he tried to hold in the tears. He refused to cry in front of them.

"Hey where'd the teme go?"

"Naruto… WE weren't able to save her. I'm sorry."

"WHAT? Sakura can't die! She's our angel! She's not supposed to leave us!" Daichi looked up at his crying uncle and asked what was wrong. "Daichi, your mommy is going away for a while, okay. She'll be back soon, but we don't know when, okay?"

"Where's daddy?"

"He went to go say bye bye to your mommy. The same with you, Ai."

"O-okay. Why didn't mommy say bye?"

"She didn't have time to say bye."

"Uncle Naruto, who's going to take care of me while mommy is away?"

"I will…" a voice said form behind them.

"DADDY!" Both children ran to Sasuke, even though Sakura had told Ai that he is NOT her father.

"Go visit with your uncle, okay, I'll see you guys later."

"Hey, Teme… I want to…" he was quiet with a single glare from the young Uchiha, not to mention tears were forming in his eyes. "Fine, I'll take them."

"Good. I'll be over later."

Naruto put them into their booster seats and left. Sasuke walked to Tsunade and asked to see her. She nodded her head, knowing and feeling his pain. Sasuke took the cloth off of her and looked at the pail form of the girl that he had fallen in love with. He kissed her on the forehead and looked at her eyes. How he wished that the y would open up and shine at him brightly once more. And so, they did.

XxX

Sai sped home, not wanting to see any more than what he did see. He loved her, but whatever would happen, his brother always got her in the end. He didn't even have time to see the truck coming at him as he screamed.

The car hit him in the driver's seat, instantly killing him.

XxX

**Sakura POV**

"_Sakura, it's time to go."_

"Oka…"

"SAKURA?"

I spun around and saw a beaten Sai running towards me. Sai? Why was here?

"Sakura… I have to tell you that, I just died. I want to take your place in heaven. Sasuke is distraught. Naruto was crying. Please let me save you."

"Sai? Why are you here?"

"I was mad and was speeding. I got hit by a huge truck. It killed me. Either I die and go back or you die and go back."

"_You go."_

He ran up the pathway. It was too late. I was going to live. Wait. Isn't that a good thing. I felt a wet kiss on my forehead. As I started to wake, I saw sad onyx eyes staring into my emerald ones. Sasuke was here.

**End Sakura POV**

"S-Sakura. Y-you, b-but…"

"Sasuke." She croaked out his name. A minute later, he was running for the head nurse. Instead, Tsunade ran in with him. It was truly a miracle, Sakura Haruno had survived being poisoned and it was all because Sai loved her.

"Sakura Haruno, don't you ever scare me like that again. I swear, what the hell am I supposed do with you." Tsunade chuckled.

"Hehe. Can I talk to Sasuke, please? It's important."

"Sure." Every one in the room left the two alone.

"Sasuke…"

"You should have listened to me Sakura, I told you that it was a bad idea for you to go. You almost died no thanks to your 'so called' friend."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. Sai, he's dead."

"Now what are you going on about?"

"My angel convinced me to go to heaven, or just give up. Sai, he got in a car accident and sacrificed himself to save me. You see, it was either me or him and he ran off before I could even say anything to him. I'm pretty sure about why he did. Sai was in love with me, just as you used to be."

"What do you mean by 'used to be'? You should know how much I love you Sakura. When you get out here, I'm going to force you to marry me." He smiled and chuckled, then let his face get once more, "You know, you scared me. I truly thought that I was going to loose you. Permanently this time."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. Where are the kids?"

"With Naruto. I made him go home."

"I see, Sasuke, I love you. I'm sorry for everything that I ever did to you. Will you forgive me?"

"Just always and forever Sakura, I swear on my life, I will never let you out of my side again. I will always protect you."

"That sounds good, Sasuke. Now! When the _hell_ do I get out of here. I want to go home and spend some time with my family."

"Heh, you have to ask your doctor about that one."

That second, Tsunade walked in and informed the couple that Sakura would be out in the morning **(Yeah, I know that's early considering she was dead. Just pretends it's longer if you want.)**

"Tomorrow sounds good, how about we all go out to dinner, Sasuke? Just you, me, Daichi, and Ai?"

"That's fine by me. Oh, and Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

XxX

Sakura woke up that morning in a hospital bed, the love of her life next to her.

"Sasuke…"

He didn't wake up. She punched him and he fell of the bed from shock.

"Morning, sleepy. How are you doing this fine morning?"

"I was having a good dream, thank you very much."

"Hm… what was it about?"

"The dinner we are going to have tonight."

"Oh, yeah. What happened?

"We actually acted like a happy family."

"You mean that you and I got along?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Go ask for the papers so I can get out of this hell hole."

"Don't you work as a nurse?"

"Yes, but there is a difference from being a nurse and being a patient."

"Okay, I'll get Tsunade." He gave her a chase kiss on the lips and walked out the room, a smile on his face. A few minutes later, bickering could be heard down the hall, getting closer and closer to the room each second.

"We just need the papers."

"I want to see her."

"Why? She wants to get out of this place. You can see her when we leave."

"Need I remind you that I am her doctor and I will be the one telling you when she leaves. I am aware that you love her, but she is my patient/student and I will see her, Uchiha."

"Fine." Tsunade had won this battle, but there will be another one. HE WILL WIN THE NEXT ONE!

The bickering people walked into the room and Tsunade started to talk to Sakura while Sasuke signed the release papers.

"So, I hear you are going out to dinner with Daichi, Ai and the moody Uchiha over there."

"Yeah."

"Well… how are you…"

BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP

Tsunade looked at her pager and read it.

Please report to the emergency room a soon as possible.

"Huh, I have to go. We have an emergency. You're free to go." She sighed again and walked out of the room.

"Ready to go Sakura?"

"Yeah, just let me get dressed." She took the gown off right in front of him and he blushed deep red. Then, slowly, she started to put her clothes back on.

"Ready!" She chirped. Some one was in a surprisingly good mood…

"Good. Let's go."

"I love you, Sasuke Uchiha."

"And I love you, Sakura Haruno." _Soon to be Uchiha…_

XxX

"Uncle, where's Daddy?"

"With Mommy."

"Oh."

...

"Where's Mommy?"

"On vacation."

"Oh. When will she be…"

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Dobe, I want my kids back."

"DADDY!" Both kids shouted.

"Urg! TEME!" Naruto stomped towards the door, he had just gotten Daichi to bed, but the real problem was Ai. She just wouldn't stop asking questions. He yanked open the door and let his mouth drop. There stood Sakura, the one they all thought dead. "S-Sakura…"

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

Sakura smiled at Naruto and motioned that Sasuke would explain everything. Then, she bent down and hugged her kids as if she never would see them again… which would have happened if it wasn't for Sai saving her.

"Teme? Care to explain?"

"Sai, died. He got in an accident and took her place. It's complicated…"

"I see. Then, you'll be glad to know that Hinata and I are pregnant. We knew earlier and we are making Sakura the godmother and you, teme, the godfather. Hehe, get it? The GODFATHER?"

"Hn. Dobe."

"So, Sakura, how are you?"

"Alive."

"Yeah, thank god for that one."

"Um… Naruto can you watch the kids tonight?"

"Why?"

"I want to go on a date with Sasuke…"

"I thought the kids were coming, Sakura?"

"How about we just make it us two?"

"Fine." _The perfect time to ask her…_ "Just make sure that you dress nice. We are going some where fancy."

"Okay."

XxX

**That Night**

Sasuke went over to Sakura's place at about 8 pm and took her to a French restaurant. The things on the menu cost a bunch, but Sasuke told her to pick whatever. He could handle the money, he did own this place, but of course she didn't have to know that.

The couple was outside. It was a warm spring day under the full moon. The Cherry Blossoms were in full bloom around them. Sakura laughed at whatever Sasuke was saying under the candle light and the light glow of the moon.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, Sasuke?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I don't ever want to leave you."

"I don't want you to ever leave me."

"I want you to marry me."

"I want to marry you."

"…"

"OH MY GOD! DID YOU JUST PROPOSE TO ME?"

"Yeah…"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha, if you don't say anything to my 'yes' I will take it back."

"Don't worry, I'm just… happy? Excited? Glad? Every emotion that sums up those three words."

"Good, because I love you and want to spend my life with you."

"Sakura…" There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Let's get started on another kid…"

"SASUKE!"

"Sorry, I was just messing around with you. We can wait until we get home at least."

"Grrr…"

"Okay, let's go get the kids."

"What about the bill?"

"I own this place."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?"

"…"

"Why didn't you tell me? Then I could have gotten something that's actually GOOD! Not some snails!"

"Sorry about that, Sakura. I should have told you sooner. We could go get ice cream with the kids…"

"At 9 pm?"

"Um… maybe we can watch a movie together tonight when we get home?" He suggested, not wanting two crazy kids in the morning. Or night.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She giggled. "Let's go home."

After picking up the kids and putting them down for bed, Sakura and Sasuke picked out a movie to watch. They decided on "I, Robot". Sakura started to drool at the screen at the shower scene. Sasuke, jealous, turned off the movie and turned on a different, much to Sakura's distaste. It was "Boogeyman" . Every time the boogeyman was near, Sakura would hide behind Sasuke and he would smirk. The movie was finally over and Sasuke was walking Sakura towards the guest bedroom, hoping she would object.

"Here, Sakura. It's kind of messy in here for lack of cleaning. I usually don't have my fiancé over…"

"Um… there might be a monster under my bed." Sasuke sweat dropped anime-style.

"Do you want to sleep with me? I'll keep you safe." Sakura nodded and they walked to Sasuke's room. She pulled off her shirt and her pants then lay down.

"You sleep in your panties and bra?"

"Yeah…"

"Lucky you, I only sleep in my boxers."

"How is that lucky?"

"Well, You get to sleep with me in the first place, plus you et to sleep with my abs."

"You're so full of yourself."

He just chuckled. After stripping his clothes off (except for his boxers) he climbed under the covers with Sakura. She turned her face to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

**BEWARE OF THE LEMON!**

He pushed her onto her back as he started to deepen the once-innocent kiss. Sakura moaned into his mouth. He smirked and worked his way down her neck.

"S-Sasuke… not tonight. I-I mmmm just g-got out of the urrrgg h-hospital."

"That's okay, we can do it." He moved his hangs to her breast and gently squeezed them. She moaned again as he pulled the bra over her head, it was a sports bra, so there was no clasp. He smirked as he ran his tongue over her pert nipple. She moaned loudly, digging her hands through his hair.

"Sakura…" He dragged out her name sensually and she replied with another moan.

Sasuke took her breast into his mouth as he messaged the other one. Hearing her moan was music to his ears. It's been five years since he was intimate with her. How he missed her. Sasuke started to kiss down her stomach, reaching her panties. He slipped them off as she arched into him. He gently bit her clit and stuck his tongue inside of her. He started to pump his tongue. Her walls closed around his tongue. Knowing what was coming, he started to pump faster. She let out a loud moan and came into his waiting mouth.

"SASUKE!"

He traveled back up her and saw the sweat that was already slipping down her face. He smirked and the two lovers started to kiss again. Suddenly Sakura flipped him over and gained control. She travel downwards right away. She yanked off his boxers and grasped his hard erection into her hands. She started to pump her hand and he held back a moan. She licked the end, where his fluids were gathering already. Then she took the whole thing into her mouth. Sasuke let a moan as she bobbed her head on his throbbing erection.

He thrust upwards and shot his come into her mouth with a yell of her name. She swallowed every bit and traveled upwards. Sasuke flipped them over and attacked her mouth the second he thrust into her. He let her get used to his member, they haven't been intimate in 5 years, and started to thrust. The couple was moaning loudly.

"S-Sasuke… uhhh. Mmmm, oh, Sasuke."

"S-Sakura. I-I love uhhh, you."

"Oh, Sasuke…"

He thrust into her a few more ties as her walls started to close around him and she screamed his name louder. Just minutes later, he thrust into her and released his seed into her. She had also reached her orgasm just seconds earlier.

**END OF LEMON**

Sakura looked at Sasuke and gave him a light kiss, "I love you Sasuke."

He looked right back at her. "I love you too, Sakura."

They both fell asleep, in each other's arms.

XxX

That morning Sakura woke up wrapped into the arms of her lover. She smiled at him as she watched him sleep. He looked so calm and collected. She poked his shoulder and he started to slowly wake up.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Hn."

"Sasuke…. Don't be like that. I know that you enjoyed yourself last night…"

"Yes, very much. Want another round?" He suggested.

"Sorry, we have kids to take care of."

"Yeah, I know."

"Good, now, I'm going to make breakfast. You wake up the kids and get them ready for today."

"Okay…"

She giggled and tried to get up, but he just pulled her back down. She used the magical 'no sex for a week' and he let her right up. She giggled once more and got dressed. (She had her close in his room.)

XxX

"Daichi?"

"Yeah, Ai?"

"I'm scarred."

"Why?"

"Where are we?"

"Daddy's house."

"Oh. Okay."

The door opened and the light turned on. There stood their dad, ready to get them ready for the day. It was a huge fight, but eventually, he won. The two kids laughed at their father's messed up hair. It sure was a battle. They ran down stairs to see their mom cooking.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Ai?"

"What you making?"

"Eggs, Bacon, Toast, and Orange juice."

Sure enough, there were some freshly peeled oranges, ready to be squeezed. Sasuke walked in and Sakura shot him a puppy dog face. Confused, he looked around. Spotting the oranges, he made a run for the door.

"I'll break it!"

'Shit… She's good.'

Sasuke walked back to the kitchen and made four cups of orange juice. Sakura giggled at the view. Who couldn't laugh seeing an Uchiha squeezing oranges, with a look that could kill.

"Sasuke? Honey? The orange never did anything to you. It was me."

"So are _you _going to let me get my revenge" He walked towards her, an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? What? No! NO! STOP! Ha! Ha! Stop!"

He started to tickle her, the kids watched in fascination as their parents tickle one another, well watched their dad tickle their mom.

"The kids! Sasuke! Stop! The kids!"

"Hmph, fine! You owe me…"

"I know…"

Sasuke held her around her waist as she worked on breakfast. She purposely left no food for him.

"Hey… that's mean…" Sasuke walked to Sakura's plate and ate it. Then he walked over to the fridge and got some things together. By the time he was done cooking, an omelet sat in front of Sakura. He made her an omelet. What the hell… Sasuke said that he had to go to work and left.

"Do you guys want to go to the park today?"

"YEAH!"

"Hehe, let's go then."

The trio walked out of the door and Sakura put the toddlers into their seats. She smiled as the laughed. She buckled up and drove off. _What happened to make Ino ate me? _This question startled her, where it came from, she didn't know. _We have always been the best of friends, she betrayed me. Where is she anyways?_

Sakura ran a red light since she wasn't paying attention. A police siren was heard, so she pulled over to let the police by. Surprisingly, the police stopped behind her and walked out. She smirked at the cop.

"Hello officer Itachi is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, hello Sakura, don't tell me that you just ran a red light."

"Hehe, sorry, I wasn't really paying attention.

"I could tell. I'd give you a ticket, but I don't think Sasuke would like the fact that his brother gave his fiancé a traffic ticket."

"Oh, so he told you."

"Look up."

Sakura looked up and her eyes widened. There in a sky was a blimp that said:

**I, SASUKE UCHIHA AM ENGAGED TO THE MOST WONDERFUL GIRL IN THE WORLD! SAKURA HARUNO! YOU FAN GIRLS HAD BETTER STAY AWAY!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

You guys had better be happy with me. I typed almost 6thousand words for you. I've NEVER EVER done that much… PLUS I put in a lemon. If you guys are pissed, I hope this will help because if it doesn't, I don't know what to do with you… just remember to review, okay. I'm really really REALLY sorry for not updating sooner. I've been SUPER busy with school! I swear that I won't take any more AP classes… ever… So, I am making this the end of the story. I have a new chapter typed up, but things happened and I think my flashdrive got a virus, so I can't upload the ACTUAL last one.


End file.
